


Snuggly Sensei

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Babysitting, Cats, Children, Collars, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Sensei & Sparklepuppy, Dog Uncle, Dogteeth Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dream Sex, Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Goodbyes, Hands, Hatake Kakashi Has PTSD, Hatake Kakashi's Mother is Inuzuka, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kakashi's mother - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Memorial Stone (Naruto), Morning Routines, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Routine, Shapeshifting, Sharingan, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Slice of Ninja Life, Smut, Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Translation Available, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wolf Hatake, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, Wolfy Hatake Headcanons, doting, hidden weapons, mission aftermath, playful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: (and Puppy Love)A collection of KakaIru minifics. (Mostly) happy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 765
Kudos: 839
Collections: Kalira's Naruto Minifics, Kalira's Three Sentence/Minifics





	1. Morning Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тёплый сенсей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490860) by [Berry_tea_with_cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies)



> Most of these are unrelated to each other; those that are connected will have a parenthetical note (arc title) in the title.
> 
> There will be daily updates through the end of March at least, at which point they may drop to weekly.

Iruka rolled over. “Mng. Ohayou, darling.” he said muzzily, and opened his arms without opening his eyes.

Kakashi smiled, sliding off his vest and returning to his now-cool place in Iruka’s bed.

“Mmf, you’re cold.” Iruka said, shivering. “And wet.” he added as he ruffled his fingers through Kakashi’s hair at the nape of his neck. Kakashi gave a humming laugh. Iruka only pulled him in closer, tugging the blankets over him, ignoring the fact that he was still mostly dressed and, indeed, cold and wet.

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and stretching, leaning a little closer to Iruka. He snuggled against Kakashi’s shoulder, curled one calf behind one of Kakashi’s bandage wrapped ones - he was always cuddlier when he was half-asleep - and let out a snuffly breath.

In a few moments he was snoring, very softly, his body gone heavy and lax with sleep. So trusting.

Kakashi stroked his back lightly. Welcoming, too. Or perhaps ‘understanding’ was the correct word. Few of Kakashi’s past lovers had taken his morning desertion of a shared bed in stride so well as Iruka, and only one had welcomed him back to bed after with no sign of discomfort or aggravation.

Kakashi curled their legs together a little tighter and yawned, a shiver running down his spine. Iruka’s sleepy warmth was leaching into him, and he happily splayed himself out a little more to soak it in, as it was on offer.

Iruka mumbled in his sleep as Kakashi’s nose, probably still cold through his mask, nudged against the softness beneath his lover’s jaw. He didn’t wake any more, though, and he didn’t pull away, fingers curling into Kakashi’s spikily damp hair.


	2. Playful Mess

Iruka twitched. “Stop it!” he whispered, flicking his hand. There was nothing there. Of course. There never was, he barely even caught a glimpse of the offending hand.

“I don’t know what you mean, sensei, I’m sure.” Kakashi said in his best innocent tone.

Iruka closed his eyes for a moment. Kakashi’s best innocent tone was surprisingly good, for as _utterly_ false as it was. He didn’t look up. “I have to finish this grading.” he said patiently.

Kakashi hummed acknowledgement, and the table shifted a little. Iruka glanced sideways rather than up, not wishing to cede the ground. Kakashi’s calves were draped over the corner of the table, paper across his thighs and. . .

And one of his books in his left hand, damn him.

Iruka shook his head slightly and went back to his grading, frowning as he tried to figure out how his newest Aburame student had quite gotten _that_ answer.

A light touch ghosted over his fingers and then poked the back of his hand. “Kakashi!”

“Yes, Iruka?” Kakashi said politely, and Iruka looked up at him. His left hand held his book and his right was braced against his thigh and a mission report that could have been finished hours ago if Kakashi had actually set to work on it. He was holding a pencil.

“I have to finish this grading,” Iruka said, “and _you_ have to finish your mission report. And it needs to be completely free of anecdotes about . . . whoever.” He gestured at Kakashi’s book.

Kakashi laughed. “I would never!” He set his book aside, however, and dropped his feet to the floor with a lazy stretch as he put his mission report - which _still_ had barely been begun - on the table before him.

Iruka glanced up again as Kakashi began to write, biting his lip. He hesitated, but. . .

Iruka darted out a hand and flicked Kakashi’s knuckles lightly, then hurriedly went back to scratching out notes on Aburame Saichi’s worksheet.

“Iruka-sensei. . .” Kakashi drew out the final syllable, almost sing-song.

“What, Kakashi?” Iruka asked smoothly, raising his head to meet Kakashi’s gaze. He missed Kakashi’s hand moving and prodding at him, and it was back at his side by the time Iruka looked down.

“I am _trying_ to write my mission report.” Kakashi said in an aggrieved tone.

Iruka glared at him and didn’t dignify that with an answer.

He _did_ poke Kakashi again, as soon as he had a chance.

Kakashi retaliated again, as he should have - and mostly had - expected, and. . .

And ten minutes later they were sprawled under the table, homework scattered on one side and Kakashi’s mission report crumpled half under his knee, and Iruka was laughing breathlessly as Kakashi poked at him, giggling and nipping his jaw almost playfully.

“That mission report isn’t getting done tonight, is it?” Iruka asked as Kakashi stretched out and settled mostly on top of him. He stroked Kakashi’s back.

“Mmn.”

“. . .my students’ homework isn’t getting graded tonight either, is it?” Iruka added with a sigh.

“Mm?” Kakashi perked up a little. Iruka grinned, a bit lopsided, and tugged his head up for a kiss.

“I missed you too.” Iruka said against his mouth. “Let’s get up off the floor and let me show you how much.”

Kakashi smiled, eye warming, and nestled his cheek into Iruka’s caressing touch. He was a mischief and a headache and a jounin-class mess, but he was _Iruka’s_ mischief . . . and headache . . . and mess, and he’d missed Kakashi, and his surprisingly sweet silliness.

Kakashi nuzzled his jaw and Iruka kissed him again, stroking his cheek, then tugged at him by the shoulder of his shirt, rolling them out from under the table together.


	3. A Lot to Learn

Iruka startled as his coffee was pulled out of his hands and he was drawn into a thorough kiss. He tapped the kunai he’d reflexively drawn pointedly against Kakashi’s side, then sheathed it as he sank into the kiss with an appreciative hum.

Kakashi rumbled with pleasure against his mouth and heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. Iruka bit his lover’s lower lip, hard enough to make him stifle a yelp. He pushed against Iruka, his cock hard in his pants, his grip on Iruka tightening.

Iruka licked his lips smugly. “You don’t have time for this.” he said, keeping his voice carefully even as Kakashi rocked against him. “I need to be at the mission desk and _you_ are supposed to be meeting your team for a _mission_. I’m sure the kids are waiting _eagerly_.”

Kakashi groaned, shaking his head, and slid one hand up to tug at Iruka’s ponytail, though he didn’t pull it loose. He pushed Iruka back against the door and kissed him again, free hand running down Iruka’s body, teasing up just under the edge of his flak vest, clever fingers petting lightly.

Iruka whined in protest as Kakashi pulled away long moments later, curling his fingers into his boyfriend’s vest and dragging him back in hard. “Don’t even _think_ about backing off now.” he said, his voice rough.

“Maa, it will have to be later.” Kakashi said, his voice low and throaty. “Remember? I have to get on to meet my team.” he reminded, lips brushing Iruka’s cheek, before he pulled away. “It will be so _very_ good . . . later.”

“People,” Iruka grumbled as he reluctantly let his grip ease, “who believe in delayed gratification need to learn the value of a good quickie.”

Kakashi smirked, dipping his head and nuzzling along Iruka’s jaw to nip at his throat. “People,” he breathed in Iruka’s ear, making him shiver with the puff of warm air and the low, rough tone, “who think a quickie is truly satisfying have a lot to learn about doing things right.”

Iruka took a moment to get his breathing under control as Kakashi withdrew. He narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” he demanded. “I know _plenty_ about,” he arched one eyebrow, “ _doing things right_.”

“Maa, sensei, here I thought you were the kind of person who demanded excellence, never willing to settle for anything but the proper way of doing things.” Kakashi grinned wolfishly, and Iruka was torn between the urge to hit him for being so smug and kiss him for being so sexy.

“I’ll show you _the proper way_.” Iruka muttered.

Kakashi only grinned a little wider, wriggling as he pushed up against Iruka. “Didn’t you imply you don’t believe in delayed gratification? _Mm_ , I’ll be thinking _pleasant thoughts_ of you all day. . .” He moaned softly, then stepped back, pressing Iruka’s coffee back into his hands when he moved to follow.

Then Kakashi was gone, slipping away in a swirl of smoke and leaves.


	4. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First but definitely will not be the last soulmate AU to flit in this collection. . .

Iruka startled, instinctively clasping the slightly crumpled, stained scroll held out towards him. He grabbed one slender wrist as well, before he had even consciously realised that the other man was swaying.

“Mission report.” Kakashi supplied, and Iruka’s eyes widened as Kakashi’s mask fluttered a bit with the words - there was a ragged tear through it almost all the way to his mouth, and beneath the dark fabric there was a darker, no brighter, blue mark-

Iruka dragged his gaze up to meet Kakashi’s eye quickly, because Kakashi chose to wear a mask, always - as far as Iruka knew - to hide his face, and if he was too messed up to have decided purposely he didn’t care, it would be crossing a boundary to look beneath the mask even if it _was_ trying to fall away. Kakashi’s eye was dark and wide, seemingly not quite focusing. Iruka winced.

“Not going to yell, are you?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka frowned. “Did. . . Did best job. I could. Should be clear.” he said, rubbing his temple.

Iruka glanced from the crumpled scroll in his hand back up to the very muddled jounin in front of him. “. . .no. I’m not going to yell. I’m not at the mission desk,” which Kakashi had not even remotely reached, and was not . . . actually open at the moment; Kakashi was _really_ not processing correctly, “but I’m not going to yell.”

“Oh good. It’s impressive, but my head hurts.” Kakashi told him earnestly.

Iruka cleared his throat, looking down, and his eyes caught on the doodle in the signature field that was very much not Kakashi’s name. His bicep burned and his eyes widened, but he pushed it aside sharply. Even if it _wasn’t_ a coincidence, Kakashi was clearly desperately in need of being dragged to the _hospital_ rather than the mission desk he appeared to have been trying to find, and since he’d popped up in front of Iruka. . .

Iruka tugged at him cautiously, relieved when Kakashi only gave a confused mumble and followed him. Kakashi’s eye was a bit hazy, and he swayed alarmingly, and Iruka had an uneasy suspicion the blood soaked into his mask and his shirt was mostly his, but he moved easily enough as Iruka guided him towards the hospital.

He didn’t ask where Iruka was taking him, either, not until he balked at the door and Iruka frowned and refused to back down. _Shoving_ Kakashi seemed both unwise and unlikely to be very effective - he was injured, and he was also one of Konoha’s top jounin, even if he’d been blessedly docile thus far - so Iruka only planted himself in the way and demanded, reasonably pointing out Kakashi’s injuries and slowly backing him into the hospital.

Kakashi _pouted_ at him, which boggled Iruka’s mind, but once one of the iryou nin took over he slouched off with them without further protest. Iruka was left standing there with the crumpled, slightly bloody mission report he supposed he should check over to see if it was up to standard for being turned in or bring back to Kakashi later.

Signed with- How likely was it to be a _coincidence_? The question he’d wondered at for years, was it really so simply, coincidentally answered, suddenly? The question Iruka had endlessly wondered, looking at the soulmark on his bicep; who might _identify_ with a henohenomoheji?

. . .other than . . . a man named for a _scarecrow_.

Iruka buried his face in his hands, ignoring the mission report, and groaned.


	5. Not Decorative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one features the aftermath of an unidentified drug Kakashi was hit with unwillingly (on a mission); he is a little loopy and his guard is down because of it, but he's safe.

“Damned crazy jounin.” Iruka muttered. “I have locks for a _reason_ , Kakashi.” he snapped.

Kakashi blinked up at him a little hazily. Damn, he was far gone, whatever it was he’d been hit with on his mission before running home. “They’re very pretty.” he said earnestly after a moment. “You have excellent taste, Iruka.”

“Obviously not that excellent or I’d-” Iruka faltered as the meaning caught up with him. “They are _not decorative_!” he yelled.

Kakashi blinked again, swaying slightly, his brows drawing together.

Iruka supposed they might as well be, for Kakashi. He certainly seemed to bypass them quick enough. Iruka was capable of setting traps that could just about catch him - at the very least they delayed or discomfited him - but most of the time didn’t wish to set such severe traps, as until he’d taken up with Kakashi the most likely people to try breaking into his apartment were his pre-genin.

“You’re angry with me.” Kakashi said softly.

Iruka drew a breath, then sighed. “No.” he said, and ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. It made him lean in, eye slipping nearly shut, a soft sound building in his throat as he almost fell off the couch in his attempt to be closer. As if Iruka had needed further evidence that he was very definitely under the influence of _something_.

It was very difficult to be angry with Kakashi at all when he responded to the simplest touches like this anyway, making Iruka think dreadful things about his life thus far. “I am not _pleased_ , but I’m not angry. And you’re not exactly in top form right now.”

“I’m fine.” Kakashi assured him, turning a wide and slightly glassy eye up to meet Iruka’s gaze.

He sighed. “Of course you are.” He petted Kakashi’s hair again, and smiled slightly at the soft sound of pleasure he made. “If you’ve already been cleared to sleep it off I suppose I should take you to bed.”

“Please.” Kakashi said hopefully, with a puppyish pleading look and none of the usual sultry playfulness Iruka might have expected. It was. . .

Iruka bent to kiss his brow, hugging him before drawing him to his feet. It was adorable and it made Iruka’s heart ache.


	6. Cause of Death

“Oh kami, oh _fuck_ , Kakashi, too much, fuck-” Iruka writhed, tightening around his lover’s cock and rocking into him. He knew it wasn’t exactly convincing, given his actions, but it _felt_ like too much . . . and he wanted every bit of it all the same.

“Really?” Kakashi asked against his neck, hot tongue lapping up his throat. It was replaced by the sharp scratch of Kakashi’s big, blunt canines, making Iruka whimper and arch his neck further, _wanting_.

“I think you can take a little more.” Kakashi said, and Iruka was so pleasure-drunk it took him far too long to realise-

Iruka opened his eyes, mouth dropping open as he took in Kakashi _also_ standing before him, slim and bony and _hard_ , hips cocked, face bare and mouth drawn into a smirk that didn’t quite show his fangs.

“Oh fuck I am going to die.” Iruka said as he shuddered and pushed into Kakashi behind him, under him. “I am going to _die_ of _too much sex_.”

“Complaints?” Kakashi asked behind Iruka, nuzzling his ear.

“Want me to stop?” Kakashi asked, bending close before Iruka, _his_ hands gentle rather than enflaming, letting Iruka steady a little, though there were still waves of heat and pleasure swamping him. Kakashi nuzzled and nipped his jaw and Iruka moaned.

“Fuck. No. I always wanted to die of too much sex.” Iruka said, reaching for Kakashi and sliding his hands up lean hips and ribs. Fuck Kakashi was too thin, he thought distractedly. He was muscle and bone and nothing unneeded was kept, which made him very uncomfortable to lie on, though mostly Iruka didn’t care when he was pressed close to his lover. “Give it your best- _Fuck!_ ” he howled as Kakashi thrust up inside him, knot pressing against his sweet spot.

Kakashi laughed, the sound warm and low and shivery, coming from both sides.

“Oh. I _promise_.” Kakashi said slyly, fingers curling around Iruka’s cock as he bent lower and bit gently at Iruka’s throat.


	7. Snowy Stalking

Iruka paused, rubbing the back of one gloved hand against his brow and glancing ahead as he rested his back against the trunk. There was snow everywhere, which made leaving no trail rather more complex, and-

He froze, kunai in hand, eyes fixed in the direction the creaking sound had come from, senses alert. His eyes narrowed. He was towards the outskirts of Konoha, but he had half expected to be followed, really. That had been careless, however . . . the snow already overburdened the branches, and adding the weight of a ninja on top of that. . .

“What _are_ you looking for?”

Iruka whirled, lashing out with the kunai he held. Though the voice had been low and warm and _right_ against his ear, Kakashi was now in the next tree, three branches away, watching Iruka with his head cocked to one side in a very doggish gesture of confusion.

“One of these days. . .” Iruka said, his reflexes wrestled back under control, putting his kunai away.

“What?” Kakashi asked, crossing back to Iruka’s side. There was no sign of him left on his perch, despite the snow thickly heaped on the branches. He made no sound as he moved.

No, despite the sharpness of Iruka’s reflexes, he would probably _never_ catch Kakashi out when he chose to play such a game, let alone hurt him by accident. Iruka was very good, but Kakashi’s duty and his _life_ demanded he be better. Kakashi eyed him curiously, deep grey eye intent.

“Nothing.” Iruka said wryly, and hooked a finger into the collar of Kakashi’s flak jacket. “Did you stalk me out here for a reason, or. . .”

“I need a reason?” Kakashi said playfully, leaning in willingly with the pull and tugging his mask down to give Iruka a kiss, lips soft and cool.


	8. Babysitting

“Hello, darling, are you- _Holy-_ What- Kakashi?” Iruka said weakly, swinging the door closed behind himself.

Kakashi arched his shoulders and tipped his head back upside-down to look at Iruka, and grinned. “Hello, pet. What is what?”

Iruka scowled. “What is _that_?” he clarified, and regretted his choice of words immediately.

“A pup, Iruka.” Kakashi said dryly, laughing. The toddler on the rug giggled and smacked her hands against the floor, and the bundle against Kakashi’s side Iruka had assumed to be a squashed pillow wriggled.

“I _know_ it’s- _They’re_ children, Kakashi.” Iruka said in his best running-out-of-patience teacher voice. “Why are there children in your apartment?”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed as he sat up, scooping the baby beside him up in one arm and swinging around to put his feet on the floor. “I’m babysitting. You have a problem with children?”

“When they’re younger than Academy age, yes!” Iruka blurted out, shocked. “ _You’re_ babysitting? I- What?”

“Sakura-chan was called away, and their father hasn’t returned from his mission yet.” Kakashi said patiently, rocking the baby as it began to cry.

“Inu-ji! Inu-ji!”

Iruka blinked as Kakashi slipped down from the couch, whining softly and ducking down close to the once-again-giggling toddler. Kakashi rubbed noses with her and she reached out, making a wordless noise. Kakashi scooped her up in his other arm as she patted his masked cheek and shifted to lean back against the couch with both children resting against him.

“I’ll have them until tomorrow midday, at least.” Kakashi said, and nuzzled the girl’s pink hair. “If you’re uncomfortable being around them, we can have dinner tomorrow instead.”

“I. . . Um.” Iruka hesitated. He had known Kakashi and Sakura were close; he had no idea that Kakashi would be called in to _babysit_. The _idea_ of Sharingan no Kakashi babysitting small children was hard to comprehend.

Kakashi lifted his head to meet Iruka’s gaze, and the look in his eye was not so warm or fond as Iruka had grown used to. He didn’t like the change.

“If it’s all right, I would like to keep our date tonight.” Iruka said carefully. “I don’t know anything about children this young, though.”

Kakashi’s expression softened again, to Iruka’s relief. “The teacup pups will be fine. And you don’t have to do anything, they’re my-”

“Inu-ji!”

“Yes, Fuyuka-chan?” Kakashi asked in a soft, playful tone, and the toddler giggled and reached up to pull at his hair as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuka, and her baby sibling, can be assumed to be from a Dog-Sensei & Sparklepuppy 'verse . . . such as the one in [Fuyuka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876651), specifically. *coughs*


	9. Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by chatter in the Umino Hours Discord server about Iruka and cats. . . (And a piece of fanart someone linked with KakaIru and cats.)

“I didn’t know you had cats.” Kakashi said, startled, taking in the large greyish-tan beast frozen halfway across the room and the more slender splotched black, white, and orangey-yellow cat trotting towards him. He closed the door behind himself.

“They aren’t mine.” Iruka said, and Kakashi eyed him. He flushed, a faint ruddy tinge.

“Ah.” Kakashi said, as one of the cats rubbed against his shin. The other inspected him carefully. “What are their names.”

Iruka rubbed the scar over his nose. “. . .Udon and Soba.”

Kakashi blinked, then arched a brow.

“I wouldn’t let Naruto call either of them ramen.” Iruka said, lips twitching. Kakashi laughed. “I- They really aren’t mine.” he insisted. “They just. . .”

“Hang around the neighbourhood and you feed them and pet them and they slink into your house to cuddle and demand your time and attention?” Kakashi suggested cheerfully.

Udon evidently decided Kakashi was safe and stalked closer, meowing loudly. Kakashi crouched and held out his hand, and after a thorough inspection of sniffing which he held perfectly still for, both cats fought to shove their heads into his palm and fingers.

“I could say the same thing about you.” Iruka said, not without fondness despite the sharp point.

Kakashi grinned and looked up at him. “And here you said they aren’t yours.” he said softly, sincere for all his teasing.

Iruka’s smirk faded as his eyes widened and the ruddy flush returned. He was still smiling even if he couldn’t meet Kakashi’ s gaze any more, though, and Kakashi hummed happily, scritching behind one delicately pointed ear as he looked back at the cats.


	10. Eyes Wide Shut

“Close your eyes. . .”

“Kakashi.” Iruka frowned.

“Close your eyes.” Kakashi repeated, almost sing-song, and Iruka huffed.

“ _Kakashi._ ”

“For me, Iru-kun?” Kakashi asked in his most wheedlesome tone, which shouldn’t have been half so fucking adorable and charming.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes.

He felt Kakashi come closer, though of course Kakashi was utterly silent; it was more of prickle along his nerves, like something was hunting him, than a true sense.

Then he jerked as his hitai-ate was pulled out of place and down _over his eyes_.

“Kakashi!” Iruka scolded, reaching up, then jumped as Kakashi kissed him, soft and warm and _not_ wearing his mask, hands sliding over Iruka’s waist and up his back under his vest. “Oh. . . Kakashi.” Iruka breathed against his mouth.

Kakashi rumbled softly, low in his throat, and kissed Iruka again, deeper. He had a very clever mouth, teasing but never too much, deep and demanding but never taking it too far, his big, sharp fangs pressing against Iruka’s lip but nothing more than a prickle.

“I do love you, my Iru-kun.” Kakashi said as he pulled away, nuzzling Iruka’s cheek.

Iruka huffed and reached up, pushing his hitai-ate haphazardly back into place, though he could feel it was crooked. “I must love you, you infuriating man,” he replied, taking in the happy, slightly crooked smile on Kakashi’s face, “for all your nonsense.”

Kakashi beamed at him, and Iruka shook his head, laughing, and pulled his lover into another kiss, winding his fingers into Kakashi’s hair this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it was implied clearly enough, but this isn't the first time Iruka has seen Kakashi's face, he's just being a playful snot.


	11. Good Night

“Good night, sensei. . .”

Iruka stiffened a little at the drawn-out syllables of the farewell and turned back, keys still in his door. “Oh no you don’t.” he said hurriedly, though Kakashi had clearly paused as soon as Iruka began to turn towards him again.

“A wish for a good night is unacceptable now?” Kakashi said innocently, tilting his head. “Why, I- Now _sensei_!” he exclaimed as Iruka caught him by the front of his flak vest and hauled him in, backing through his own front door and bringing Kakashi along with him.

Iruka’s apartment was out of the way to begin with, and once they were through the doorway there was almost no place they could be seen from outside, but he bumped it with his hip to close it a bit anyway.

“Leaving without a good night kiss is unacceptable.” Iruka said, arching a brow.

Iruka could barely make out Kakashi’s face in the shadow dimness of his apartment, but he saw Kakashi’s visible eye close into a happy little arc and narrowed his own eyes, prepared for a teasing reply.

“As you insist, sensei.” Kakashi said, tugging down his mask to show his sharp mouth tugged into a smirk.

Iruka huffed and opened his mouth to protest, but then Kakashi was kissing him, and he left it be in favour better things.

The kiss was sweet and stole Iruka’s breath away all at once, but it was all too short and then Kakashi caressed his cheek and slid out the door, mask already hiding away most of his face once more. “Good night, Iruka. Pleasant dreams.”

Then he was gone.

Iruka sighed, leaning against the door as it closed and smiling. “They always are, after I see you.” he said softly.


	12. Confusing Companionship

“Shove over.”

Kakashi startled, looking up. “. . .ah, what?” he asked, meeting Iruka’s surprisingly fierce gaze.

“You heard me.” Iruka cocked his head, ponytail flicking with the abrupt gesture. “Budge up. Make room.”

Kakashi shifted slowly, still surprised when Iruka folded down into the little hollow alongside him, legs settling across his own. It was warm and comfortable, the demanded - and invaded - space, though Kakashi was uneasy not knowing _why_ Iruka had suddenly appeared.

“Relax, Kakashi.” Iruka said quietly, leaning on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m not upset. Nothing is wrong.”

Kakashi relaxed, because Iruka had never lied to him about such things and he . . . trusted Iruka never would. He nuzzled Iruka affectionately and got a soft hum in response.

“What brings me such luck as to have you all to myself so unexpectedly, then?” Kakashi asked quietly after a few minutes.

Iruka laughed, low and soft, and tilted his head to meet Kakashi’s gaze. “Just . . . take my word that I needed to cuddle you for something, and accept it, will you?”

Kakashi blinked, even more confused, but inclined his head. “As you wish?”

Iruka smiled, and Kakashi would agree to a great many confusing things for that bright smile and the warm sweetness in his eyes that accompanied it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to your interpretation what suddenly possessed Iruka . . . personally I wonder if he wasn't thinking about (or learned something new about) Kakashi and how alone he's been over the years. >.>


	13. Farewell

Iruka stirred suddenly, his half-doze falling away. “Mm. . . Kashi.”

“Mm?” Kakashi returned, breath warm against his back, and kissed a little lower down his spine. Iruka shivered, arching under the caresses, rubbing his face into the pillow.

Lazy with sleep and contentment, it took him another handful of kisses before he realised what was strange. He stilled, the contentment and warmth going chill in his chest.

He swallowed, lifting his head and turning to look over his shoulder. His heart clenched and sank, but he smiled slightly as he waited for Kakashi to look him in the eye.

Kakashi sat on the side of his bed in his tough, worn ANBU gear, missing only the porcelain mask and the sword which was propped and waiting in arm’s reach. _That_ was why he hadn’t come closer than the soft kisses.

Iruka swallowed down a dozen different responses and questions - _be safe_ or _I love you_ or _don’t go_ \- and beckoned Kakashi down to him.

He came, of course he did, and he rumbled happily as Iruka kissed him, stroked his face, then tugged his cloth mask up for him.

“I expect you back before the school break.” Iruka said sternly, and Kakashi smiled.

“I would never dare disappoint you, sensei.” Kakashi demurred, fingers sliding into Iruka’s hair, then away as he slid off the bed.

Iruka watched him go, shoulders not quite so tense now as they had been, and waited until Kakashi had been out of sight for ten minutes to bury his face in his pillow and cry. Worry and fear and anger and- and he _hated_ seeing Kakashi in that gear and it killed a little more of his lover every time he went out and. . .

Iruka couldn’t do anything about it other than send him away gently and wrap him up in love when he returned. So that was what he did, balling up his hurt and worry for when Kakashi wouldn’t see it, for he already carried too much of both for himself.


	14. Hokage's Assistant

“Hokage-sama?”

“Ah- Yes?” Kakashi asked, raising his gaze.

“I thought I saw your assistant come in. . .” Giichi frowned.

“My assistant?” Kakashi repeated blankly.

“My apologies, I know Iruka-sensei is more than merely an assistant, even if that is what he has been doing for you.” Giichi bowed. “I was only. . .” He shook his head.

“Iruka-sensei is indeed.” Kakashi said, but inclined his head. “If he returns before you do, I will tell him you were looking for him. Did you need my attention?”

“Oh, no! Sorry, Hokage-sama.” Giichi said hurriedly, bowing and backing out of his office, closing the door.

As it latched with a soft click Kakashi let himself groan silently, fingers curling on the desk, pressing hard enough to scratch the wood with his short nails.

Iruka licked up the underside of his cock, teasing as he had been since Kakashi’s orgasm, not letting his erection flag, and collecting the last bit of his come. “Good boy.” Iruka said quietly, voice thrumming through his cock and what felt like straight up his spine.

Kakashi shuddered, throat tight on the moan he wanted to voice. “’ruka. . .”

Iruka slid out from under his desk and climbed into his lap. “Easy, _Hokage-sama_ ,” he said in a low purr, nuzzling Kakashi’s cheek, “got another one for me?” he asked, fingers trailing over Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi’s breath caught. “ _No._ ” he groaned.

Iruka shifted forwards, his cock pressing up against Kakashi’s. “No?” he asked as he looped his fingers around both of them together. “Not even for me?”

“I am too old for this.” Kakashi breathed, cock twitching in Iruka’s grasp.

“No you’re not.” Iruka murmured, then moaned in his ear. “Come on. . .”

Kakashi dropped his hands to Iruka’s thighs, gripping tight and hauling him closer, and Iruka shivered and pressed against him. “Fuck.” Iruka breathed. “Yes, like. . .”

“Better be fast, ‘ruka.” Kakashi said, and bit the curve of his lover’s ear through his mask, making Iruka jerk, fingers tightening around them both.

“I won’t take long.” Iruka gasped, half-laughing.


	15. Forgotten Photograph

“Well hello; who are you then?”

Kakashi’s brows rose at Iruka’s question, idle and soft, it was probably him talking to an object in their house. Iruka muttered something about remembering, and Kakashi stirred the soup once more, then covered it and tucked his hands in his pockets, going out to see what Iruka had turned up.

Iruka held a photograph, a packet with more in his left hand. Kakashi sauntered around him, chin settling on his shoulder. “What have you got- Oh.”

“I’ve had several Inuzuka students, but I can’t place who this one is.” Iruka said distractedly, leaning backwards into Kakashi.

He put his hands on Iruka’s hips. “You wouldn’t.” he said softly.

“Kakashi?” Iruka questioned. “It’s yours, then?”

“She’s far too old to have been one of your students.” Kakashi said, the lightness in his voice falling flatter than he intended as he looked at the young woman in the photograph, smiling broadly - or perhaps laughing - enough her clan markings creased and her petite fangs showed. “Inuzuka Kari.” he added, barely audible.

Iruka tensed. “Oh. _Oh._ Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi wound his arms around Iruka’s waist, hugging tightly. “I haven’t seen that in years. I didn’t know where it was.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

“How would you?” Kakashi asked, hugging Iruka tighter. “There aren’t any pictures of her anywhere in the house. Father put away the few there were when she. . .”

Iruka put all the photographs down and turned in his arms, drawing him into a tight hug, and Kakashi let himself fall silent, leaning into Iruka heavily, looking at the photograph of his mother on the table beside them.


	16. Open Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this one is the followup when Kakashi comes home after the mission he left on in #13, Farewell? >.>

Kakashi’s breath caught as Iruka clasped him by the shoulders, smiling slowly and pushing him backwards. He let himself be manoeuvred, settling on the futon, and looked up Iruka’s body, a shiver running through him.

Iruka still wore his uniform shirt, but nothing else, and his hair was loose around his flushed face, already a little wild from Kakashi’s roaming fingers and their rough, needy kisses. His cock was flushed and hard, standing proudly beneath the hem of his shirt.

He was . . . a sight.

Iruka moved forwards, bringing himself down astride Kakashi’s lap, and he leaned back on one hand, letting his knees bend up to support Iruka more easily.

“Kakashi. . .” Iruka looped one arm behind his neck and reached down with the other hand, stroking down Kakashi’s stomach - he still wore his uniform shirt as well, though the rest of his ANBU gear was scattered carelessly around the bedroom or left out in the main room along the way. Iruka shifted over his cock and Kakashi jerked, catching him by the hip with a soft, wordless cry.

Iruka froze, looking at him with concern, then laughed. He leaned close, bringing his free hand up to Kakashi’s shoulder as well. “I got myself ready for you.” he said, biting his lip, shivering. “I need you _so much_ , Kakashi, please. . .”

Kakashi released his grip and slid his hand over Iruka’s ass, trailing two fingers over his hole, which was slippery, and pressing inside him. He moaned, body opening to them easily, and Kakashi groaned and pulled them out again, grabbing his cock. “Yes, yes. . . I. . .” He couldn’t quite get the words out, and nuzzled Iruka’s cheek instead.

Iruka smiled a little sloppily at him, returning the gesture with a rough kiss, then shifting above him and pressing down on his cock. Kakashi guided himself in as Iruka took control of the movement, sinking swiftly down to take all of him in as he moaned.

Iruka’s body squeezed tight around him, muscles rippling tighter still as Iruka moved carefully, unfolding his legs until they rested on either side of Kakashi’s waist, using his grip on Kakashi’s shoulders to help him as he moved up, then settled heavily down on Kakashi’s cock again.

The muscles all down Kakashi’s legs twitched and tensed, and his hips hitched up. With his legs stretched out Iruka took him deeper, and exerted less control over how he rode Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi fucked up into him with another sharp jerk and Iruka moaned, lips parted as he gasped unsteadily. “Yes, like that.” Iruka clasped his hands on Kakashi’s shoulder, holding him a little tighter. “Take me.” he urged, squeezing Kakashi’s cock inside and moaning softly as his inner muscles fluttered.

Kakashi groaned and nosed at him clumsily, focusing on the harsh snap of his own hips upwards and the way Iruka bounced slightly as he rode it, his grip on Kakashi’s shoulders shifting with every thrust, Kakashi’s tight hold of his hip only just helping to guide him.


	17. Ninja Laundry (Armoury)

Iruka looked around him, then at the cowled uniform shirt he was holding. “Kakashi?” he called as he put it down.

“Yes, koibito?” Kakashi called back, as Iruka was looking at the _heaps_ of small weaponry and tools. And some larger items.

Kakashi appeared in the doorway a few moments later. “Mm?”

“Kakashi. I. . .” Iruka licked his lips. “ _What._ ”

“. . .Iruka?” Kakashi returned, and Iruka gestured at the gear heaped around him.

“I’ve been doing laundry. These. . . These are all yours.” Iruka said, marvelling at them.

“Yes?” Kakashi returned uncertainly. “Ninja?”

“I know that.” Iruka said, frowning. “I teach my classes how to conceal weaponry and useful tools but. . .”

“Yes?” Kakashi prompted.

Iruka jabbed a finger at one heap. “That was _one shirt_ , Kakashi!” he said, and- Damn, he’d been pressed up against Kakashi in full uniform in any number of ways, had his hands twisting at fabric even to remove it and his body hauled up and pressed tight to Kakashi’s and. . . _How_ had he never _felt_ any of this?

Kakashi crouched and inspected the heap. Iruka eyed him. He didn’t _look_ like he was carrying anything out of the ordinary, of course, but. . . Iruka’s eyes strayed over the weaponry around them.

“Was it the shirt I wore to Cha no Kuni last week?” Kakashi asked.

“No!” Iruka shuddered. “That one is in a seal waiting for _you_ to deal with it . . . or tell me how.”

“Mm. Then you missed some things.” Kakashi said cheerfully.

Iruka stared at him, then at the pile. “I. . . Kakashi, _how the fuck_.”

Kakashi shrugged, eyeing him carefully.

“. . .would you be willing to come and talk to my class to teach them how to hide things about their person for missions?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi startled, then smirked.


	18. Needy

Kakashi’s back arched as he clawed at the sheets, fists curling tight in the material. He whined, tossing his head, spreading his thighs wider.

Iruka smoothed both hands over Kakashi’s ass, his sticky-slick fingers curling around Kakashi’s hip, and he wriggled into the touch. Iruka laughed, breathless and warm, and kissed the small of Kakashi’s back, panting.

Then he straightened and took hold of his throbbing, neglected erection, shifting to press himself against Kakashi’s slick, loosened rim. He whined again, then let out a soft, breathy cry as Iruka angled his hips and slid into his lover’s waiting body.

Iruka held still, allowing Kakashi to adjust, but he didn’t wait, pushing against Iruka and making a low, desperate noise. Iruka shushed him soothingly, hands sweeping over his body, and. . .

Iruka rolled his hips, feeling Kakashi’s muscles flutter and clamp around his cock and moaning. Kakashi whined and arched again under his touch, meeting his first thrust with a solid shove, welcoming him in deep.

Iruka situated himself carefully and wrapped his free hand beneath Kakashi’s chest to grip his shoulder, a steadying point. Kakashi panted breathlessly, head hanging, back arched, legs spread and hips rocking to push back into each of Iruka’s thrusts.

Iruka groaned and used his grip on his lover to fuck Kakashi hard, pleasure and heat racing through his body as he moved, as Kakashi matched him, wanting and eager.


	19. Heart's Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to show you all of my wolfy Hatake and wolf!Kakashi headcanons~ (There will be more of these. >.>)

“It doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

Iruka grit his teeth. “I’m fine. _He’s_ fine!” He caught his breath. “He’s stable. He’s not a poorly-scribed explosive tag for fuck’s sake!” he snapped, because he’d heard the _concern_ too much already.

“I don’t think there’s been a jounin in two generations who was _stable_ ,” Noshi said, and oh hell, Iruka had shouted at the chief archivist, “but that was not what I meant.”

Iruka swallowed and bowed his head. “My apologies. It has been . . . a trying week.”

“I’ve no doubt.” Noshi said, an amused spark dancing in his dark eyes.

“You had a question?” Iruka prompted stiffly, still angry but also uneasy and a little embarrassed.

“He’s a Hatake . . . most have forgotten what that means, but my great-aunt married - mated - one,” Noshi said, which Iruka had not known and blinked in surprise to hear, “you carry no unease . . . no fear of the wolf you invite to your heart?”

Iruka paused, mind full of a huge silvery-white predator, lolling on his back with his paws in the air, tongue flopped out the side of his grinning muzzle, rolling before Iruka and all but begging for his affectionate attention. Thinking of burying himself in Kakashi’s arms to the sound of his possessive, soothing growl. Thinking of brushing out that thick, wonderfully soft coat as Kakashi made quiet blissful noises under his hands. Thinking of Kakashi appearing when he was busy or stressed with food or vying for his attention or simply curling around him, a comforting warmth.

There were many unsettling things about Kakashi, Iruka could admit, and more that were infuriating about him as a partner, but. . .

“I love my wolf.” Iruka said honestly, for much as Kakashi played at being a tame dog, he never . . . quite . . . fit. “Whatever skin he wears.”

Noshi smiled slightly and Iruka hummed. “And no, I don’t hold any fear of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was most amused to find that today's scheduled minific is the first wolf!Kakashi minific I have for this collection, because today I'm posting chapter one of [My Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203279), a 5 chapter story (will be posted Wednesdays and Saturdays) all about KakaIru, wolf!Kakashi, ninja slice of life/domesticity, and (sometimes kinky) smut~


	20. Night (Un)disturbed

Iruka woke to the calm stillness of a peaceful night, barely an edge of light filtering through the curtains. Nothing was out of place, not a sound to disturb him.

“Well,” Iruka said thickly, shifting a little off his stomach, “come here then.”

A slender figure melted out of the shadows, which shouldn’t have been remotely able to conceal him - even the thin, filtered moonlight that made it through the curtains lit on his hair, fair to making it glow, and Iruka’s bedroom was not so large as to offer much hiding space, either.

Iruka beckoned, yawning, and Kakashi slunk to the bed only to stop as Iruka put up a hand. “Take off that mess.” he ordered sleepily, and Kakashi shed his flak vest and other gear, pausing when he stood in nothing more than his tight, sleeveless shirt and boxers.

“Come here.” Iruka repeated, and Kakashi slipped into his bed, tucking into his open arms.

Iruka wound him into a gentle embrace, feeling Kakashi’s steel-and-whipcord frame slowly ease under his light, slow petting. Relaxed and close, Kakashi had fallen asleep before Iruka finally drifted back into his own dreams.


	21. Early Night

Iruka startled out of his focus on his work to the feel of clever fingers pulling the tie from his hair, combing through it in gentle strokes that dragged over his scalp and made him shiver as they reached his nape.

“Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi brushed a kiss to Iruka’s temple without quite stopping the kneading caress at the back of his neck and Iruka groaned, slouching in his chair.

A moment later Kakashi’s arms wrapped around him from behind, and Iruka closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning his head back against Kakashi’s slender, solid shoulder.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you came to bed, koibito?” Kakashi asked softly, and Iruka shivered.

“I’m. . . I’m not quite finished.” Iruka said, but it was a weak insistence.

Kakashi pounced on the waver of his resolve. “You worked a full day at the Academy and then the mission desk today; you need to rest, too.” he said, kissing Iruka’s temple again and nudging his head up to allow Kakashi’s hands to return to their stroking of his neck and further out to knead his shoulders. “Come to bed. Let me take care of you.” he murmured in Iruka’s ear.

Iruka let himself be swayed, drawn from his chair and away from the document he was translating, pausing just long enough to seal it all up even though he’d barely begun on breaking the code for this one.

Kakashi kissed the inside of his wrist and led him to an already-waiting hot bath and Iruka smiled as he sank into both the water and his lover’s care.


	22. Support and Teaching Plans

Iruka groaned in frustration and put aside another unworkable lesson plan, rolling his pencil back and forth as he thought before beginning again.

A light touch on the back of his hand prefaced a cup of coffee being put at his side and a low hum from his boyfriend. “All right?” Kakashi asked, cocking his head, fringe flopping down across his eye.

Iruka huffed and put his pencil down, collecting his coffee. “Thank you. Yes, it’s fine. I’m just trying to rework some of the last year pre-genin lessons and goals.” He frowned. It was hard, as he’d been warned, but he’d expected that.

Kakashi made an interested noise and Iruka smiled as he explained in more detail, only for it to fade back into a frown as he considered the problem areas again.

“Can I help? Maybe talk it out with you?” Kakashi offered, and Iruka looked at him.

. . .it really _was_ sweet of him to offer, but. . .

“No, Kakashi, thank you.” Iruka said, and shook his head slightly. “Are you making dinner tonight?” he asked hopefully, and Kakashi hadn’t been intending to but allowed that he would if Iruka liked. He assented after only minor wheedling, and left Iruka to his work with a kiss and a second fresh cup of coffee he probably didn’t need.

It had been sweet of Kakashi to offer himself as a talking board, but he was less than no help with this kind of thing and he knew it - the man barely remembered the single year he had spent in the Academy and most of this he had learned so long ago he was more amazed anyone had to be _taught_ it than likely to come up with helpful suggestions how to do so.


	23. Burning Dream

_Brush of callused, scarred, so-clever hands; silken kisses; heat in the waves of pleasure building inside, the sparks that dance along his skin, the burn of muscles stretching to allow a lover ever closer, deeper; tickling tease of wild hair; prickle of vicious fangs gentled by affection. . .  
_  
Iruka woke with a blur of sensation and pleasure and _want_ fogging his mind, the hollow echo of his dream only enough to whet his desires as he moaned thinly. He stilled immediately, letting out a silent breath as he shivered.

Kakashi slept behind him, and Iruka - despite the burn in his blood - didn’t want to disturb his lover. He smoothed an absent hand over his own side and his thoughts flitted to pleasuring himself before he stilled once more. Even if it would be satisfying just now, with the dream - built from a hundred memories - fresh in his mind, it would _definitely_ wake-

“Mm, pet,” Kakashi nuzzled his shoulder, hand sliding over his hip, “need something?”

Iruka twisted to look at him in the dark, startled, and found he could make out no more than the vague shape of his lover. “You’re awake.” he said softly. “Did I. . .”

“You smell like,” Kakashi’s nose nudged along Iruka’s shoulder to his neck, “want. Do you want, pet?”

Iruka swallowed a whine, because _that_ wasn’t fair. Kakashi shifted closer and Iruka’s breath caught as Kakashi’s cock pressed against his ass. “Oh. ‘kashi. . .”

Kakashi rumbled softly, a question. Iruka’s stomach tightened and he pressed backwards into his lover’s body, curling around his own. “Please. Yes.” he answered, melting into Kakashi.

He smiled against Iruka’s skin, then nipped, hands wandering over him. “Dreamed of you. . .” Iruka offered quietly, and Kakashi’s hands roamed further, rougher, his hips rocking firmly against Iruka through both their pyjamas.

Iruka moaned and moved with him eagerly, readily squirming out of his pyjamas and angling back against Kakashi with only the faintest brush of those clever, scarred, wonderful hands needed to guide him.


	24. Teacher's Traps

Iruka woke to the soft scratch of poorly-muffled movements on rough concrete. “Mmr?” He rubbed his eyes with one hand, focusing on the sound.

Kakashi shifted around him, a warm sea of fur that caught every speck of moonlight and all but glowed with it. Iruka thought absently that it had to be the _least_ sneaky for night missions ever, then reminded himself Kakashi didn’t have to take the form while on missions if it would be inconvenient anyway.

The scraping sound came again and- Ah. It was one of his students trying to get in his window. Iruka didn’t move, but listened carefully as whoever it was worked at the latches, shifting around and making little progress.

Then the trap triggered and there was a startled yelp and the patter of feet running away, and Iruka hummed, amused. He looked forward to seeing which of his students he had caught with it on Monday morning.

Iruka yawned and cuddled into Kakashi’s warmth, smoothing a hand over the thick fur of his shoulder as he made an interrogative noise. He explained sleepily and Kakashi whuffed and put his head down across Iruka’s hip once more, ears relaxed and eyes closed. Iruka sighed and closed his own eyes, letting sleep reclaim him.


	25. What About Wolves

“You seem . . . displeased, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka huffed, turning a bit. “Just. . . Irritated.” he said, and found a smile for Yukiko, who had been a friend, if somewhat distant, since their teams supported each other in the chuunin exams.

“I imagine I would be all the time, if I held your job.” Yukiko said, with an amused lilt, and Iruka laughed, a bit more of his frustration easing away.

“Not with the kids,” Iruka grinned, “they’re _always_ obnoxious. The only thing worse is the jounin.” he added dryly, and Yukiko snickered. “No, with. . .”

_Iruka frowned as the half-familiar tokujou pushed into his space again; he smelled like cheap sake and stale beer and Iruka had been avoiding hitting anything that would leave him feeling any **worse** in the morning, but was rapidly reassessing that decision._

_He only held back because he knew his temper had a way of flaring more than necessary and if he allowed it free rein he often regretted his actions later. He kept it under careful control, even when he grew angry._

_Iruka startled, a shiver running up his spine, as a low, rough snarl started behind him. He twisted and found Kakashi stalking closer, eye fixed on the tokujou, whose name Iruka was slightly too tipsy to remember. He slid his hands over Iruka’s hips, pressed close against his back, and snarled another wordless warning before growling out one word - **mine** \- and pressing his sharp teeth to Iruka’s neck through his mask._

“I wonder how he’d feel if _I_ got all possessive and loud about it.” Iruka said sulkily, though he hadn’t . . . _really_ minded. Not Kakashi, anyway; it wasn’t his fault the tokujou had been more willing to listen to Kakashi than Iruka - and in honesty it might not have been because Kakashi was a jounin where Iruka was ‘only’ a chuunin, but because Kakashi snarling sounded like a youkai hound from nightmares.

“He would love it.”

Iruka jumped, twisting towards the silky voice only to stiffen as he saw Orochimaru leaning against the counter nearby. “Ah- I. . . Erm?” he said awkwardly.

Orochimaru smirked, collecting his tea and moving closer to Iruka. “If you were to be . . . loudly possessive of him,” he repeated, “Kakashi would love it.” Orochimaru brushed a hand over Iruka’s shoulder as he settled nearby, light and friendly. “Like his father. Wolves are possessive, but they give just as much devotion as they demand.”

Iruka shifted slightly. “Even. . . Even from me?” he said uncertainly. Of all the ways he had pictured his first real conversation with his lover’s mother, he thought at the back of his mind, this had . . . not been among them.

“You are the one he has chosen, are you not?” Orochimaru said with an almost impatient dismissiveness. Iruka flushed, but nodded slightly, not quite able to quash the smile that tugged at his lips with that thought. “You do not need to be able to dominate him to claim him.”

Iruka’s flush deepened as he made a strangled sound, and Orochimaru laughed. _My mother is unflappable,_ Kakashi had told Iruka once, _and **impossible** to discomfit_, and Iruka had accepted that but this was _not_ what he would have imagined.

“Hatake are not so very difficult to figure out.” Orochimaru said almost gently. “If you ever wish to discuss it with someone other than Kakashi himself,” he arched an eyebrow, “I am sure I would be far from your first choice, as his mother, but. . .”

“Thank you.” Iruka said hurriedly, nodding. He _so very much_ did not wish to discuss anything of the kind with Orochimaru, but- On the other hand . . . he did wish he knew more, at times, about what to expect from Kakashi. He was open with Iruka but he also had no perspective other than his own, and his explanations could be less than helpful, or geared towards entirely the wrong things.


	26. Ninja Laundry (Hazards)

“Kakashi?” Iruka called, inspecting a gash in one blue uniform shirt. There was no blood on the fabric around the raw cut edge, but Iruka had no idea _how_ , if Kakashi had been wearing it when the blow landed. It was repairable, anyway.

It was also filthy; it stank of swamp and was stained in a few places with mud. Iruka put it in the wash pile rather than the mending basket which was currently rather full, waiting for one of them to see to it. Probably Kakashi. Iruka was good at mending, especially basics, but Kakashi’s stitches were tiny and precise and his hands far quicker than Iruka’s were _ever_ likely to get, and he generally took charge of the mending after Iruka had handled the rest of the laundry.

“Koibito?” Kakashi said from the doorway. Iruka looked up with a smile.

“Have you gotten all the junk out of those?” Iruka asked, gesturing to the heap of uniforms against the wall nearby.

“It’s _gear_.” Kakashi said with an amused whuff. “Yes. There shouldn’t be anything left hidden in them.”

“Good. Enough washing machines have died to the cause of collateral damage.” Iruka said, making Kakashi snicker. “And your clothes are a _hazard_.”

“Meant to be.” Kakashi pointed out.

“To _me_?” Iruka pointed out dryly, and Kakashi huffed, shaking his head a little, lips quirked. “Is there anything else hazardous still in them?” he asked, and Kakashi laughed and shook his head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was actually going to go into chapter four of [My Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203279/) but it didn't quite work out to fit there, so I reworked it as a minific when I restarted the chapter.


	27. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up from a Broken Pack minific; #44 [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694705/chapters/54835081), to give it some hurt/comfort softening.

Iruka lingered uncertainly in the doorway for several minutes, watching as Kakashi hesitantly peeled down his mask and stared at his bloody face in the mirror. His eye didn’t linger on the blood.

He closed his eye as he washed his face, hands shaking, and he turned his face away from the mirror before he opened his eye again.

Iruka stepped into the bathroom, reaching out and sliding a hand over Kakashi’s hip gently. “Hey, love.” he said softly, and Kakashi turned towards him, not quite startling - Kakashi rarely did - but meeting his gaze curiously.

Iruka reached up and stroked his jaw, and Kakashi shuddered. “Are you all right, love?” Iruka asked, moving closer.

Kakashi shook his head, not really a denial, and shifted into Iruka’s embrace as he let his arm wind around his lover. “I. . . The mirror shows me things I would rather not see.” he admitted, which was more than Iruka had expected.

Iruka kissed his cheek and drew him in tight. He didn’t have any words to offer that might help; wasn’t sure what he could say that Kakashi might _hear_ , in this state.

So he only held Kakashi, lean and hard and too-thin without his uniform, hugging him tight and swaying a little where they stood.

“Everyone saw my father in me,” Kakashi said softly, and Iruka’s eyes widened, but he swallowed back any sound, not to disturb Kakashi whatever he chose to share, “and it’s true, I look. . . But I have Mama’s mouth. And Dad said I had Mama’s expressions . . . and sharp tongue.”

Iruka kissed his cheek again, nuzzling comfortingly.

“I see them. It-” Kakashi’s voice wavered. “It hurts.” he admitted, barely a breath.

“I’m sorry, love.” Iruka said, eyes stinging, tightening his embrace.


	28. Time for. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the prompt [Any fandom, any characters, accidentally falling asleep on each other.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6907024#cmt6907024) on this year’s Three Sentence Ficathon (which ran all of February) as hosted by [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> There are 13, starting today, written for the Ficathon, which will each be generally expanded and edited to the form posted here.

Iruka only realised how tired he had grown - it was late, and he had been up extra early for a teacher's meeting before classes began - when he was startled away from reading the same line in a somewhat muddled essay over for a fifth time by the tickle of wild hair against his throat. He shifted, blinking sleepily, and saw that Kakashi had slouched even lower than usual, his book dangling loose from his fingers off the edge of the couch, his head sagging across Iruka's shoulder.

He smiled slightly, reaching to draw Kakashi's hand back up, and sighed as he slid sideways a little himself, drifting. Kakashi's lean warmth so close against his side, heavy and peaceful, drew him coaxingly down into sleep before he could think to wake his lover and take them both to bed.


	29. Chased and Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, _don't ask who's the bloodhound or who's the hare_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6821520#cmt6821520).

Kakashi twitched as the door _slammed_ , raising his gaze cautiously over the top of his book as his lover stormed into the apartment.

“If _one more person_ asks ‘what it was like’ when you ‘gave chase’ like I am some sort of _prey_ , I _swear_ -“ Iruka all but growled, not really _at_ Kakashi so much as in general.

Kakashi hummed, lips pursing, and put his book aside, rolling forwards onto his knees and snagging Iruka by his flak vest. “I could always tell them the truth?” he offered with a slanted smile. “About how you were _definitely_ the one to . . . _chase_ me?”


	30. Communication Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, he never listens](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7063440#cmt7063440).

“Kami-be-damned this is the twelfth time in a _row_!” Iruka shouts at no one in particular, shaking half-dried flakes of mud off an utterly ruined mission report. This one is entirely beyond the pale.

“You never let anyone _else_ get away with that shit.” Anko said, leaning around the shelf to eye him. “Why him?”

“I don't _let_ him!” Iruka bristled. “He never listens, the insufferable-”

“Maybe you should try speaking his language.” Anko suggested with a smirk, and Iruka narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, not taking his gaze off her even as he freed a hand to catch the bright-jacketed book she tossed at him.


	31. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, She has a sixth sense for this kind of thing](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7553168#cmt7553168).

“So! Iru-kun. . . Do tell us!”

“. . .tell you?” Iruka looked around as Genma slid an arm around his shoulders, and several more friends closed in around him. He didn’t know what they were after and he knew his friends too well not to be uneasy.

“Don't be shy!” Genma insisted, smirking, waggling his senbon. “Anko told us you and Kakashi were hooking up, and Anko has a _way_ with these things!”


	32. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, "This was supposed to be fun"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7781048#cmt7781048).

Iruka counted to twenty, silently, then turned to Kakashi. “. . .you thought dragging me out in a _windstorm_ , to camp in the wilderness for _no reason at all_ , on some sort of weird, purposely difficult hunting trip, would be _fun_?” he demanded, and he _must_ be fond of this idiot, he thought, because he hadn't shouted it and he actually felt bad when Kakashi looked crestfallen.

“I always enjoyed it,” Kakashi said, and then Iruka felt ten times worse as he continued in a softer voice, “when my parents used to take us on family hunting trips like this. They started it when they were courting. . .”


	33. A Dangerous Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, amusing injuries](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7812280#cmt7812280).

“. . .I'm sorry, _how_ did you _sprain your ankle_?” Iruka asked, aware he was not doing a very good job of keeping his amusement out of his voice or off his face.

“And-”

“And your elbow.” Iruka added, a single burble of laughter escaping him. “Right- Right after completing a solo S-rank. And coming home without a scratch.”

Kakashi sighed. “Bathing the dogs.” he said long-sufferingly, shifting his right arm, which was in a sling.

Iruka couldn't help it; he burst out in almost cackling hysterics.


	34. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, the existential dread of finding a scar and not knowing how it got there](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7784632#cmt7784632).

“Boss, you _know_ what it is, it's gotta be-”

“No.” Kakashi said, voice flat but slightly shaky, staring at the broad scar that crossed his nose; the scar that had not been there when he went to bed, and had so shocked him he'd put a fist through the bathroom door this morning.

Kakashi hauled his mask up to hide the scar with too-quick, clumsy hands; he couldn't have a soulmate - he _didn't_ have a soulmate, he thought evenly, looking at his familiar, half-blue face in the mirror.

 _I’m sorry_ , he thought, the faintest whisper, and then he forced it out of his mind as he dismissed Pakkun and headed in to report for duty.


	35. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "we're drift compatible"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7771576#cmt7771576).

“. . .we're drift compatible.” Iruka said as he closed the door behind him, only half hearing his roommate's shocked reaction - too wound up in his own. How-

How was _he_ supposed to match - _balance_ \- Hatake Kakashi, the White Fang's son . . . the pilot who carried trauma from losing three drift partners in the field?

“We’re- We’re drift compatible.” he said again as he sank weakly onto his bunk. It was the only thing he’d been able to say, the only thing running through his mind, since their trial had ended and it had been called as they stared at each other; Iruka’s eyes wide, Kakashi’s single eye narrow and glaring.


	36. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, reasons I'm still alive](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7845560#cmt7845560).

“Kami, Kakashi, how are you still _alive_ when your life is like. . .” Iruka's voice wavered and he silenced himself, clasping Kakashi's hand - at least this one was whole and relatively unbattered; the other was still in a tight set of splints - tighter and bowing his head to rest against slender, strong fingers.

The astringent, bitter hospital smell made Iruka’s nose itch and the linens against his cheek were stiff though they were worn soft. They were both familiar. Kakashi spent entirely too much time here, and thus so did Iruka, even if it had only been-

“Stubbornness, I think.” Kakashi rasped, and Iruka's head flew up even as Kakashi's fingers ruffled through his fringe, callused tips brushing his brow. “I'm too stubborn an old dog to die. And,” he added, rubbing his thumb over Iruka's fingers, “I've got reasons to come home. Now.”


	37. Rough Headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [_Any, any, but still I have trouble with/ most days and nights_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8168888#cmt8168888).

“Breathe, breathe,” Kakashi woke to the familiar soft, steady voice and a gentle stroke of callused fingers on his brow, “breathe, Kakashi, wake up and see where you are.”

 _One day,_ Kakashi thought with a wrench of nausea, _I may not; one day your voice and your touch and your scent may not be enough and I'll wake to your blood and your body in our bed, at my hand_ , but he said nothing, merely turned into his lover's touch and welcomed Iruka's comforting embrace.

Kakashi was more stable than he had been for many years, but his mind was still a dubious place - and the nights were the worst, the uncertainty of his own reactions, the memories mixed with fears, the knowledge that he could hurt someone most precious to him without his conscious awareness.

Kakashi tried to believe it would never happen, tried to believe in Iruka’s trust - believe that it wasn’t ill-placed. He buried his face against Iruka’s side and shuddered silently.


	38. Unconvinced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [_Any, Any, You can tell me all the reasons why we shouldn't be together_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8332472#cmt8332472).

“You were lying, weren't you?” Kakashi asked, though he didn't fight as Iruka manoeuvred him down onto the bed and cuddled into him.

“No.” Iruka said, and kissed his jaw, reaching up to toy with his hair; Kakashi gave him a dubious look and he grinned. “You told me,” he said gently, tugging lightly at Kakashi's hair and giving him a soft kiss, “all the reasons you had why we shouldn't be together. Just as I promised that you could. I never said I would let you convince me.”

Kakashi’s breath caught, and Iruka’s smile softened. He stroked his lover’s face, and Kakashi closed his eye, turning into his hand. “Please- Please never do.” he whispered, and Iruka swallowed against the sudden painful lump in his throat, curling himself protectively around Kakashi.


	39. Classroom Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, bad timing](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8371128#cmt8371128).

“Tadaima.”

“Okaeri.” Kakashi called in return, turning towards his lover's somewhat thin voice, curious. “Did you have a good- what _happened?_ ” he demanded, darting to Iruka's side.

“I turned at the wrong moment and wasn't paying enough attention.” Iruka said with a sigh, looking rueful. He dropped his head to Kakashi's shoulder and spoke into the crook of his neck, slightly muffled. “Chikage was mortified to have struck me.” He snorted. “Not as much as I was to be hit.”

“With what? A kunai?” Kakashi questioned, holding up Iruka's bandaged hand, scenting blood and salve as he brought it closer.


	40. Battered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, "it looks worse than it is"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7230608#cmt7230608).

“It looks worse than it is.” Kakashi wheezed unconvincingly, head sagging back until Iruka managed to prop him up.

“Has that _even once in your life_ been true?” Iruka demanded, tamping down the panicky zing of adrenaline as he tried to assess Kakashi's injuries. _Fuck_ , he barely even knew where to _start_ ; Kakashi was soaked in blood, his vest missing, slashes all over him, bones obviously broken or _crushed_ in places - one was poking through the skin of his arm - skin raw or _missing_ under torn scraps of his jounin blues. . .

“I've lived an eventful life,” Kakashi said, and coughed, fresh blood soaking through his mask over his mouth; the sight made Iruka's stomach knot sickeningly, “you'd be surprised.”

 _But it's not true now_ , Iruka thought, refusing to panic or cry when Kakashi needed help and not tears.


	41. Late

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Iruka thought as he darted across Konoha towards the Academy, at which he should have arrived seven minutes ago. Iruka was _late_.

 _Two fucks and zero dates and he is already being a terrible influence_ , Iruka thought darkly, but his scowl refused to stay on his face, twisting into a fond smile as he remembered soft kisses - almost like Kakashi was asking permission, every time, before he drew that faint brush of a caress into something passionate and heady that left Iruka breathless and hot.

Iruka shivered, pausing at the edge of one roof to draw a deep breath, unable to stop the tingle of warmth that flared through him at the thought.

 _Fuck, he is **not** so good in bed that I won’t be able to hold a grudge against him_, Iruka told himself firmly as he picked up the pace again. _He isn’t._

Iruka’s footing almost slipped as that thought bounced around his head, the back of his neck tingling.

 _Sure?_ he thought, and then- _Maybe I’d better fuck him again to make sure. Or build up a tolerance._

Iruka darted straight for his classroom window, trying very hard to put out of his mind that he would be seeing Kakashi again after work tonight.

For an _actual date_ this time.

Iruka could fuck him again _after_ , he thought, and tried very hard not to flush as he made it to his desk ten seconds before his students began to spill through the door.


	42. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head'sup that this one has a gentle D/s theme, including a collar.

Alone in the quiet of the moonless night - even with chakra boosting his already exceptional senses Kakashi could barely make out anything by sight - Kakashi let himself reach up, brushing the backs of his fingers over his throat.

Over the slender, thin band hidden beneath the cowl of his shirt that extended up into his mask. It was indiscernible to the eye, under the tough fabric, but Kakashi could feel it riding there, where his lover had put it. He could feel it shift minutely under the brush of his knuckles through the fabric, and it . . . settled his heart a little.

Not peace, but . . . enough. Until he return to Konoha and his lover’s hands, his lover’s care . . . his lover’s easy claim and control and-

Kakashi refused to voice the needy little sound that wanted to rise in his throat, but he rubbed back and forth over his collar a few times. He kept watch still, his senses trained for anything unexpected in the quiet night, but his mind was full of soft brown eyes and a knowing look, a demanding voice, gentle hands. . .

Kakashi sighed silently, longing to run and keep running until he found himself home at his lover’s feet, where the world could be taken away and leave nothing more than the tender dominance and care he offered Kakashi.


	43. Safe to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mild D/s one, again with a collar, and this time with soft caretaking.

Iruka hummed softly, fingers running through Kakashi’s hair in a steady rhythm and straying to continue the caress down his neck every few strokes. He shivered every time Iruka’s fingertips trailed down his neck and brushed over his collar, though he remained utterly relaxed where he lay belly down half across Iruka’s lap.

Iruka wasn’t entirely sure he was still awake, in fact. He hooked a fingertip beneath Kakashi’s collar, not tugging but only feeling it where the deceptively delicate band rested against his tender skin.

Kakashi whined softly, low and sleepy, and shifted with slow, languid movements to press closer to Iruka’s body. Iruka smiled and shifted a little himself, sliding lower on the bed and smothering a yawn. _He’d_ had a tiring week as well, and . . . it was easier to rest now, with Kakashi warm and solid and unhurt here under his hands.

Kakashi tilted his head, looking up at Iruka, eye heavy-lidded and dark. Iruka tugged him gently by the slender collar, and Kakashi smiled lazily as he obediently slid up to lie across more of Iruka, promptly going limp again.

Iruka hummed contentedly and tugged the blanket over Kakashi’s back up to his shoulders, then let his own eyes close, resting one hand on Kakashi’s nape. He could feel Kakashi’s thick, wild hair tickling the backs of his fingers, and the soft, tough material of Kakashi’s collar under his palm.


	44. Long Day

Iruka’s key stuck in the door and he slumped forwards with the dull sound of metal on wood as his hitai-ate met the door. He was too tired for this. Barely any sleep last night and none at all the night before, managing a class twice as big as it should be while one of his colleagues was out ill and no one else had been available to sub, marking to do and three tests to write, _and_ the request-

The door opened and Iruka’s breath caught in half a gasp as he shifted to catch himself only to be drawn in by a gentle hand on his upper arm. Iruka closed his eyes and let himself fall instead, finding an easy landing brought in to rest against Kakashi’s slender chest.

“Sorry to interrupt your communing with the door.” Kakashi said gently, rubbing Iruka’s back, pressing firmly with the heel of his hand _just_ where his muscles knotted up and hurt under the old scar. Iruka groaned and loosely wound his arms around Kakashi. “Have you finished, or was there more you needed to say?”

“Snot.” Iruka said with an amused huff. “My keys-”

“Have them.” Kakashi said softly just as the door closed, and Iruka heard the quiet clatter of them spilling into the clay dish by the door - it was in the shape of a very lumpy dolphin in a rather splotchy wave, and Iruka loved it for all it was dreadful, because a very young Naruto had made it for him, over a decade ago. “Long day, koibito?”

Iruka whined, and Kakashi crooned, drawing him across the room and down onto the huge circular chair Kakashi liked to lounge in when he had the time. Iruka let himself settle onto it and cuddled into Kakashi, toeing off his sandals with some difficulty.

Kakashi kneaded his back, lingering over the worst of the achy knots again, and Iruka moaned softly. Kakashi kissed his brow. “Early bed after dinner?” he suggested, voice soft and rumbling against Iruka’s chest where they were pressed together. “There’s soup and rice cooking. Should be ready in half an hour.”

“I love you.” Iruka said sincerely, and Kakashi laughed and kissed his temple, nuzzling him affectionately and stroking his back, pulling the tie from his hair.

“I love you too.” Kakashi murmured when Iruka looked up at him. “I’ve got you, koibito. Let yourself relax.” He pressed firmly between Iruka’s shoulder blades and he hugged Kakashi tighter around the waist, sighing long and low.


	45. Snowy Schoolday (snow day)

“ _Hold up!_ ” Iruka bellowed, gratified when every one of the kids in his class froze where they were in the swirling snow. He tromped across the training yard to where Hanabi lay crumpled in the remains of a drift she had tried to run up onto only for it to collapse beneath her. “Hanabi-chan?”

Hanabi sniffled, scowling at him as he crouched at her side, and Iruka hummed as he helped her to sit up. “Are you all right?” he questioned, forming the seals for the basic diagnostic iryou jutsu all Academy sensei were required to know - something _he’d_ petitioned to have added to the requirements. “Your ankle?”

Hanabi pulled her legs closer to herself. “I’m fine.”

“Hiding injuries weakens a ninja and makes their team vulnerable.” Iruka said firmly. “If you don’t wish to see the iryou nin, I’m going to help it along a bit, and you can sit out for an hour. Then I’ll check it again.” It was only a sprain, not beyond his capabilities and it likely would be better by then.

Hanabi pressed her lips together and didn’t argue _or_ agree. Iruka stifled a sigh and checked on the rest of the class before he performed the small iryou jutsu, then helped Hanabi up. He released the others to continue their melee and settled Hanabi on a bench, walking her through the mistake that had led to her injury.

She scowled, but she listened - she _wanted_ to be better; Iruka thought privately she wanted to be like her sister, who she had always been told she surpassed easily only to be suddenly faced a few years ago with Hinata’s iron strength becoming something near a legend.

Iruka kept his class working outside for the rest of the day, watching closely for slips, injuries, and chills. One day they would have to work and fight in harsher cold - for now the fun in the snow was a good step. No closed school for snow days, or indeed for much short of an invasion, not for the ninja children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/56762008)


	46. Weather and Reasons (snow day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/56722087/)

“Quite a snow day.” Kakashi said in his ear as he was gathering his papers from his desk, the children all sent home - most of them had been collected by an older relative today, to watch out for them in the heavy snow.

Iruka laughed and turned to Kakashi. “Ninja don’t get weather days off.” he pointed out wryly, thinking of the lectures he had given Hanabi today and wishing someone had, once, been so firm with Kakashi. He might not endanger his teammates - he would sooner die himself, Iruka knew, the thought bringing a pained clench to his heart - but he hid injuries like he breathed. “Why didn’t you catch Hanabi-chan when she fell?” he asked, knowing Kakashi had been nearby all day.

“It was very fast.” Kakashi said, shaking his head, and Iruka narrowed his eyes, tugging his boyfriend back to him by the hips as he began to move. “. . . _you_ didn’t. I saw you twitch, then hold back.”

Kakashi could definitely have made it to her in time; Iruka might or might not have, dodging through the kids. But Kakashi was right, he had chosen not to.

“Why?” Kakashi asked, cocking his head. “It wasn’t because you expected I would.”

“I knew you were there, but no.” Iruka agreed, and shifted to lean back on his desk, winding his arms around Kakashi. “I teach pre-genin. It won’t be long before they’re full ninja, and for some of them not nearly long enough after before they’re. . .”

Though none of them so badly as Kakashi himself, Iruka thought, pained, who had been younger than his current class when he was promoted to chuunin.

“It is a small hurt she suffered today. But she will remember it. And one day it will be a bigger hurt that she can avoid.” Iruka said softly. “Today it was a snowdrift over a forgotten wheelbarrow; in the future. . .”

Iruka didn’t have the luxury of protecting his kids from everything; some shields would only hurt his kids more if he held them for too long.

Kakashi tugged his mask down and kissed Iruka at one corner of his mouth, nuzzling softly. “You’re a good sensei, koibito. They’re lucky to have you.”

Iruka smiled, tucking his chin over Kakashi’s shoulder as he was drawn into a tighter embrace. “Why _were_ you here all day, anyway?” he asked after a few minutes, leaning back.

“I was given a weather day off.” Kakashi said, deadpan, and Iruka laughed, letting his boyfriend tug him away from his desk and towards the door. Towards home.


	47. Winter Coat

“Kakashi.” Iruka called, and Kakashi cocked his head with an interrogative whine.

Iruka stepped down off the engawa and Kakashi rose, stretching lazily, then moved towards him. Iruka grinned, tilting his head away as Kakashi lifted up to nuzzle his chest and up to the base of his throat.

“Now- Hey.” Iruka put a hand on his ruff and stroked absently; Kakashi’s fur was luxurious and tempting. It was also, he was reminded as a tuft came loose between his fingers, blowing out layers of heavy winter coat. “I wanted to help you.”

Kakashi cocked his head, ears perked, and Iruka held up one of the brushes he’d brought out, dropping the others to the grass.

Kakashi drew himself up a little, tail wagging, and grinned.

“I take it I have permission?” Iruka teased lightly, only a little uncertain.

Kakashi pushed up into his space with a happy rumble, nuzzling him, then drew back and twisted aside a bit, making it easier to reach him. Iruka attacked the thick, fluffy coat with the brush, a thick comb for the worst bits, and his fingers, and soon had _flurries_ of silver fluff coming off, sticking to his clothes and Kakashi and the grass around them.

Kakashi wriggled happily from time to time, and while it was kind of exhausting - and, if Iruka thought about it too long, _very strange_ \- Iruka found this was . . . also rather fun. He grinned as he moved to a new bit of his boyfriend’s coat, digging his fingers in deep.


	48. Hokage-sama

“Hello, _Hokage-sama_.” Iruka said playfully, a smile tugging at his lips as he stepped through the door. Kakashi was standing at the bureau across the room, head bowed. He didn’t move, and Iruka closed the door, smile fading into a slight frown.

. . .Kakashi’s hands were curved tightly around the edges of the bureau, bloodless and shaking.

“Kakashi!” Iruka darted to him, putting a hand on his back. He let out a sharp, thin sound, and he hadn’t reacted badly to the touch; Iruka pulled him into a hug, fiercely tight. He murmured nonsense, soft and meaningless, and brushed his lips over Kakashi’s masked cheek. Eventually the shakes calmed and Kakashi straightened, breathing steadying.

Kakashi might . . . be a mess on the inside, but he’d spent two decades learning how to lock it down. Sometimes Iruka hated it, how good a ninja Kakashi _was_ , how good he was at doing this to himself.

“You knew.” Kakashi said thinly, looking at him.

Iruka swallowed. He _had_ known Kakashi would be the Rokudaime Hokage, but he hadn’t known that. . . He felt guilty and embarrassed for the teasing, kinky thoughts he had intended to follow through with. He hadn’t realised Kakashi would be upset - let alone so badly as to push him to a panic attack, which he had suffered less frequently in recent years. He’d thought Kakashi would be pleased by the thoughts Iruka had entertained.

“I did.” Iruka said softly.

Kakashi ducked his head, and Iruka hugged him a little tighter again. “You didn’t want it.”

“I really don’t.” Kakashi said miserably, and Iruka drew him the three steps to his bed, settling them both down on it. “Tsunade. . .”

The tortured look on his face spoke well enough without words, and Iruka felt a flash of spiteful anger at his former Hokage, whatever her reasons were - and he could probably guess them, but he could be irrationally angry over his . . . damaged, hurting lover even if logically he understood. Iruka stretched up to kiss Kakashi’s temple. Kami knew Kakashi could use someone to get angry on his behalf, no matter for what cause.

“You’ll do a good job, love.” Iruka said gently, and Kakashi shuddered and leaned into him. “You will . . . and you won’t be alone.”

Iruka cupped Kakashi’s cheek as he raised his gaze, looking a little steadier. Iruka smiled.


	49. Warm Bed

Iruka shifted lazily, clinging stubbornly to sleep - he didn’t have to be up early this morning so he _refused_ to just wake up and roll out of bed as he did most days. The bed was warm and cosy and he could spend _all morning_ in it with his lover and-

Iruka squeezed his already closed eyes shut tighter as a niggling realisation tugged at him. He reached out and found short fur and tough fabric beneath his fingers. He sighed. Whichever of the dogs he was patting nosed his wrist gently, and he sighed again, sliding his cheek along the pillow.

“Where’s Kakashi?” Iruka asked groggily, rubbing behind Guruko’s ears.

“Boss’ making breakfast.” Bisuke said, shuffling up nearer Iruka’s ear. “He said to tell you he’ll be back.”

Iruka relaxed again. That was all right then. Although leaving him with a bed full of ninken instead. . . He twisted and looked around at them, and couldn’t quite suppress a smile; the entire pack was piled into Kakashi’s side of the bed. It was sweet as well, in its own . . . slightly unbalanced way.

As Iruka was becoming used to, because _Kakashi_ was very sweet, in a slightly unbalanced, unpredictable way.


	50. Battered and Bloodied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syusuke left a comment on #24, Teacher's Traps, about what the opening had made her expect . . . and I was inspired to write this.

Iruka startled awake to the scuffle of poorly-muffled movements at his window. He shifted slowly and turned as they continued, sighing and sinking back into sleep.

One of his traps loosed, and he smiled slightly.

. . .it didn’t catch whoever was at his window.

Iruka opened his eyes. The scuffle came again.

None of his students were that good. Fuck.

_Fuck._

Iruka rolled out of bed and half stumbled as he rolled his ankle, exhausted from a busy week of pulling double shifts every day between the Academy and mission desk.

He opened the window just in time to catch Kakashi’s - _blood-soaked_ \- wrist as he slipped again. “Fuck! Kakashi-” Iruka hauled his boyfriend inside.

Kakashi was too damn light, fuck, Iruka fought down the familiar surge of furious worry over _that_ and supported him around the ribs, moving to put on a light.

“No.” Kakashi rasped, and Iruka froze, feeling ice creep down his spine.

“. . .Kakashi?”

“’sdark. Good.” Kakashi whined softly and nuzzled his throat, then rubbed harder. Iruka frowned, flinching, then realised Kakashi was using the contact to drag his mask down.

Something warm and thick smeared on his skin and Iruka squeezed his eyes closed even as Kakashi snuffled against his neck.

“Kakashi. You’re bleeding.” Iruka said. _He_ could smell it, thick and metallic in the air with Kakashi was so close.

Kakashi’s teeth pricked at Iruka’s skin and he whined again. He clung to Iruka. It was clear, if not helpful; he didn’t want the light, he didn’t want anything, just Iruka.

Iruka sighed. “You _have_ to let me see.” he said firmly. Kakashi made a grouchy sound, pressing closer still. “Or you’ll have to go to the hospital. One or the other.”

“You’ll _make_ me?” Kakashi growled and Iruka shoved him off and stepped back, letting him fall.

“Do _not_.” Iruka snapped, glaring down to where he could vaguely make out his boyfriend on the floor. “I know I can’t _force_ you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Kakashi gave an apologetic whine, and Iruka sighed as he reached for the light. Kakashi never used their respective strength as a point unless he was in a bad way already. And if he was in this poor shape it was possible Iruka _might_ be able to force the issue.

Iruka’s heart leapt into his throat as the light washed over Kakashi. His chest was _shredded_ through his jounin blues, his vest only barely hanging on to him - and its thickness the only reason Iruka hadn’t felt how bloody and injured his boyfriend _was_ , he thought.

“Oh _fuck_. Kakashi.” Iruka swallowed hard.

Kakashi looked up at him with a pitifully needy expression, his mask halfway down his lower lip on one side and beneath his jaw on the other, his bloody mouth tugged into a pout.

“You have to go to the hospital.” Iruka said firmly, and Kakashi whimpered, curling up tighter like a scolded dog. Iruka ran some mental calculations and damn it, Rana owed him a favour; he could take Iruka’s shift in the morning. “I’ll stay with you until they let you come home.” he promised, crouching, and extended his arms.

Kakashi whined softly, rubbing his nose and cheek against Iruka’s wrist and forearm, leaving bloody streaks. Iruka examined him carefully, coming closer.

“We can get you cleaned up here before we go if you would rather.” Iruka offered gently. “As long as you cooperate when we _do_ need to go to the hospital.”

Kakashi relaxed a little more. “Please?” he asked pitifully, and Iruka sighed and kissed his brow.


	51. Irori

“Hey.”

Iruka jumped, then sighed, slouching as warm, callused fingers slid over his neck and shoulder. He frowned slightly, then tipped his head back. Kakashi was _rarely_ warm, not like this, not when it was cold outside.

Kakashi grinned at him, then tugged at his shoulder. “Come on, you’re not getting anything done here and I can _hear_ you shivering from the next room.”

Iruka glared at him, but. . . It was cold and the kitchen was not the most comfortable, even if it _was_ the most convenient place to work on his lesson plans. Especially since he could leave them all over the table.

He followed Kakashi through into the main room and his breath caught at the warmth spilling off the irori, which was blazing cosily. “Oh.”

“My ancestors knew what they were doing.” Kakashi said dryly, and stretched out in the cushions by the irori. He beckoned, but Iruka was already dropping down himself. He grinned and crawled towards his lover, laughing when Kakashi startled and going right over Kakashi’s long legs.

Kakashi laughed as well and wound him into an embrace, dragging a blanket over him and lying back a little more, letting Iruka rest against his body. Iruka sighed and snuggled into him, shifting just enough that his ribs didn’t poke painfully against Iruka’s side and then relaxing where he lay.

“Better?” Kakashi asked, one arm snug around Iruka’s waist, the other gently tugging the tie from his hair and ruffling it carefully, rubbing his neck and up over the base of his skull.

Iruka moaned, eyes heavy-lidded. “ _So_ much.” he agreed, tucking his chin against Kakashi’s collarbone.

“. . .sleep here tonight?” Iruka asked after a few minutes, and Kakashi laughed, a soft thrum beneath him.

“The bedroom isn’t warm enough?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka whined. “Mm. If you like.”

Iruka smiled and kissed his neck, making him shiver. “Sounds good.”


	52. Not Morning Yet

Kakashi huffed and snuggled deeper into the blankets, refusing to acknowledge the world or that he was beginning to wake.

The warmth curled around him slowly began to make more sense - his bed was never this warm. . . Kakashi shifted a little and Iruka hugged him tighter, mumbling sleepily with a puff of warm air against his nape.

Kakashi whined happily and reached back for Iruka, smoothing a hand over his side. He sighed, another warm flutter against Kakashi’s nape, tickling as it stirred his hair.

Kakashi hummed, smiling lazily, and nudged a little more against Iruka’s chest.

Iruka mumbled again, a half-understandable _ohayou_ this time, and Kakashi grinned as he opened his eyes. “Doesn’t have to be morning yet.” he said, his own voice thick.

Iruka chuckled and kissed the nape of his neck, hooking one leg over Kakashi’s own. “Maybe not. Not quite yet.” he agreed, syllables still a little loose and easy, his accent stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Accent' because Iruka's Japanese VA has a noticeable/recognisable accent . . . occasionally I lean into it and have Iruka('s family) originate from elsewhere.


	53. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some accidental injuries dealt between Kakashi and Iruka, and mention of Kakashi's very fucked up trauma headspace (nightmares, memories).

Kakashi jerked awake, and the taste of blood on his tongue didn’t go away, though it changed, and-

Kakashi whined and yanked back in a messy tumble, eyes wide - he could feel the whirl of his chakra sinking into the Sharingan, and the sight in front of him searing into his memory.

Iruka was gasping for breath, his hair mussed, his left shoulder bloody with torn wounds from Kakashi’s teeth and his right dislocated. Kakashi pulled back further, closing his eyes and wishing he could erase those moments, now flawlessly inscribed in his mind, from his memory. He let himself fall off the edge of the bed to hit the floor in a heap and curled up tight.

His heart was still pounding and his mind felt like it was full of shadowy poison, clinging with the remnants of his nightmare. His memories. The two twisted together as impossibly tightly as always.

Kakashi forced away the cloying mess in his head and untangled himself. He could- He could back away after but Iruka needed help . . . and he needed to see that Iruka was all right. Or . . . at least not any more badly injured than he had already seen.

“Kakashi- Ah!” Iruka jumped, looking at him as he rose. Kakashi approached slowly as he flinched.

“Koibito- Ah, I mean. . .” Kakashi swallowed. “I’m so sorry. . . I truly cannot- There can be no apology- Are you all right? Let me help with that.” he asked, reaching for Iruka’s right shoulder.

Iruka nodded. “Kakashi. . . Love, I’m _fine_ , please breathe.” he murmured, watching as Kakashi approached and not flinching again as he made contact. It was easy enough to pop Iruka’s shoulder back in place, even with his hands shaking, and Kakashi smoothed a hand over it, then went to get the medkit to bandage it for support . . . and clean the wounds he’d left.

“ _Kakashi._ ” Iruka snapped as he was working, and Kakashi’s head jerked up. “I need you to _promise me something_.” he said firmly, and Kakashi closed his eye, sagging.

“I already would.” Kakashi said quietly. “I’ll leave as soon as you’re-”

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ you idiotic jounin!” Iruka bellowed and Kakashi flinched, looking at him warily. “Open both fucking eyes.” he snapped and Kakashi did, reflexively, wavering for a moment as the chakra drain dragged at him again. “You did not hurt me seriously. I’ve had worse in spars. _I am fine._ ” Iruka said, grabbing Kakashi’s jaw and meeting his eyes with a fierce look. “I love you. I _know_ you adore me.”

Kakashi’s throat worked and he had no words, but he nodded, whimpering.

“I will _never_ want you to leave me for something like this.” Iruka said firmly, not the faintest trace of doubt in his tone. “If you try, when I _know_ you don’t actually want to leave me, I will _hunt you down_ , I swear, you idiotic-”

Kakashi closed his Sharingan and leaned up, kissing Iruka softly. He could still taste Iruka’s blood at the back of his tongue. “I love you.” he said quietly, and rested his brow against Iruka’s. “If you want. . . I won’t leave.”

“ _Promise._ ” Iruka begged, tears in his eyes for the first time tonight.

Kakashi’s throat tightened. “I promise. I won’t leave you. Not so long as you want me.”

Iruka’s breath caught and he flung his left arm around Kakashi, all but falling into him. “Oh thank fuck. You idiot wolf. _Mine._ I love you and I want you, _always_ , you are not- not allowed to leave me over something so _stupid_ and. . .”

“I promise.” Kakashi said again, and meant it, hugging Iruka gently tighter and rocking him. “Hush. I’m sorry . . . that I hurt you and that I . . . frightened you. That I would leave.”

Iruka huffed and snuggled into his shoulder, still sniffling a bit.


	54. Drama Date

“Tadaima, I have the. . .” Kakashi trailed off, brows rising.

Naruto grinned up at him and snuggled a little closer into Iruka’s side, and Guruko nudged up deeper under his arm. _All_ of Kakashi’s dogs were piled around the pair of them, including Bull lying cosily at their backs.

Uuhei wriggled out of the heap and pranced towards Kakashi, her tail wagging.

“Okaeri, dear.” Iruka said with a smile, fishing the remote out from beside Bisuke, who whimpered and kicked his paws, still lying on his back. Iruka paused the drama they were watching mid-battle. Mid very unrealistic battle. Kakashi shook his head a little.

“Hiya Kaka-sensei!” Naruto waved and then went back to petting Guruko.

Kakashi bent and rubbed behind Uuhei’s ears and then under her jaw. “Good girl.”

Uuhei whuffed at him, and Kakashi smiled, rubbing her ear.

“Come here?” Iruka invited, shoving Urushi and Shiba over, ignoring Urushi’s snarl with the confidence of either an idiot or a man who knew he was regarded as part of the pack.

Kakashi’s heart squeezed, but he cleared his throat, then scoffed. “You only want me because I brought-”

“I want you because I want you.” Iruka said, eyes sparkling with amused mischief. “Even though you’re all wet. Come here, ‘kashi.”

Kakashi huffed and shook his head harder, flicking water from his hair, then made his way to the heap of his pack . . . his family. The dogs moved to make room as Kakashi curled at Iruka’s left side, then spilled in around him, Uuhei barking and getting into a squabble with Bisuke and Guruko, who had abandoned his place by Naruto, over who could squash into his lap.

Bisuke wound up not quite wedged between Kakashi’s knee and Iruka’s, Uuhei triumphant as she sprawled her entirely-too-big self in Kakashi’s lap, and Guruko slunk back to find Pakkun had taken his place by Naruto and grumbled.

Kakashi hid a laugh and distributed the treats he’d picked up for the dogs on the way home from the restaurant as Iruka passed Naruto’s food to him, holding on to his own and Kakashi’s.

“Are you gonna watch with us, Kaka-sensei?” Naruto asked through a mouthful of noodles, looking at him.

Kakashi laughed, leaning into Iruka’s side and accepting his food. He braced the container on Uuhei, who was well-mannered and wouldn’t try to _steal it_. “I suppose I have no choice.” he said with a pointed sigh, and nestled more comfortably in his spot, warm and cosy. Iruka started the drama again, and the rain continued to pour down around the apartment as the ridiculous battle resumed.


	55. Grief and Comfort

Kakashi paused. There was someone near the memorial stone already, a boy, his head bowed and his perky ponytail sagging from the heaviness of the mist.

It was also shaking . . . as he shook.

Kakashi’s mouth twisted behind his mask, and after another moment he stepped out anyway. He moved up closer, and the boy jumped when he got close. “Ah! ANBU-san- Ah, wait, you. . .”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. He _knew_ the boy, if not by name - Kakashi even knew the slash across his nose, which was healing now but had been freshly bloody when last Kakashi saw him. When Kakashi had scooped him out of a collapsing building before the fire spreading in it could more than smoulder at his shorts.

“You’re all right.” Kakashi said, not quite a question.

The boy, already crying, burst into sobs, and Kakashi cringed.

“You’re not.” Kakashi said instead, a little less sure.

“I- I-” The boy shifted and bowed his head. “Th- Thank you for saving me, ANBU-san, but- But you should not have.” He nearly pressed himself to the dirt, back heaving as he sobbed. “My parents. . .”

Kakashi felt the spike of an urge to run, but took a breath, then removed his porcelain mask and knelt. “It was not a mistake.” he said, thinking - feeling his heart bleed - of Minato-sensei. “To save you. I am glad I did.”

The boy lifted his head again, gasping for breath, and then stopped breathing entirely for a moment, eyes wide. “A- ANBU-san!”

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and patted the boy’s shoulder. “It was my duty to save you, and I am sure,” his voice faltered and he cleared his throat, “your parents-”

Kakashi stiffened as the boy tipped forwards and _clung_ to him, hard enough he could feel his ribs being compressed through his ANBU armour. Kakashi was frozen for a moment, a moment in which he could have sworn he felt Minato-sensei’s hands on his sides.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, and his own grip eased a little. He fell into sobs pressing his face into Kakashi’s shoulder, clinging to him.

“ANBU-san it- it hurts and I don’t want- I know I should be glad- I know they would want me to- I _can’t_ show anyone- ANBU-san-”

Kakashi was only catching together pieces of that, but he wasn’t sure he _needed_ to understand, exactly. He hugged the boy tighter and rocked him a little, a long-forgotten crooning sound building in his throat.

It . . . seemed to help, to his surprise, and the boy buried himself closer in Kakashi’s embrace, body warm under the clammy chill of the rain, his sobs easing a little. Kakashi crooned a little more, rubbing his cheek against the boy’s damp hair, stroking his back.


	56. Pears and Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy omegaverse today. Mostly exasperation at stereotypes and doting cuddles.

Iruka browsed idly through the fruit once more as he made his way to the counter; he was done shopping, but there was a short line waiting already anyway. His brows rose as he heard a pair of voices he vaguely recognised.

“Thanks for swapping with me; I’ve got a date with Reiko finally, and I don’t want to break it - she’s been . . . difficult to court.”

“I thought you had something going with Jun?”

“No, not for anything serious - not once I realised. . .”

“What?”

“I was willing to try with a tokujou, but once he admitted he’s a jounin?” A scoffing noise that made Iruka’s hackles prickle. “ _Jounin_ omega? Never for anything serious. Hell, I can hardly stand it at all. They don’t know how to submit, they don’t know how to be _omega_ any more; being jounin breaks them.”

“Ah, yeah, I’d never court one. I can’t imagine - how are you supposed to feel like you can be a proper alpha to-”

Iruka rolled his eyes as the other two chuunin ahead of him finally left. Idiots. He put his shopping on the counter and smiled at the civilian girl behind the counter, and she dipped her head politely, making light conversation until his transaction was complete.

Iruka left and took to the rooftops, eager to get back home. He’d been delayed quite enough by the idiots in the shop already, and he had . . . a good reason to be in a hurry.

The apartment was warm, though Iruka had darted through crunching snow on the way home. He went to the kitchen, leaving most of his purchases on the counter.

He washed and sliced a few of the pears and brought them with him, though, as he made his way through into the bedroom. He smiled. “Hello, love.”

The nest on their bed stirred, and silvery hair peeked out as a deep blue-green blanket slid down. Kakashi smiled at him, slightly crooked. “Yo, koibito.”

Iruka gestured, and Kakashi laughed, moving aside and making room in the nest for Iruka to join him. Iruka put the fruit on the bedside table and greeted his mate with a gentle nuzzle, humming contentedly as Kakashi’s nose slid down his neck, nestling closer.

Kakashi growled softly and nipped at his throat, then worried at his shoulder with sharp teeth, and Iruka stroked his hair, curling himself around his mate. “You smell like irritation.” Kakashi observed, nipping at his shoulder again. “What happened?”

Iruka growled and pulled Kakashi further across his thighs. Kakashi laughed and let himself be pulled, his lean, powerful body all soft acquiescence because it was _Iruka_ asking it of him. Kakashi purred, cuddling into him, and Iruka ran his fingers through his mate’s hair, kneading the nape of his neck until he went shivery and all but limp, eye heavy-lidded.

“Nothing important. Only idiots being . . . infuriating.” Iruka said softly, and kissed Kakashi’s face, nuzzling along his scar. “It’s better now.” he said honestly, feeling soothed by his mate’s presence . . . and the soft, spicy scent of _his omega_ , a comforting, rich thing even now when he was coming off his heat.

Kakashi’s purr deepened, and Iruka cleared his throat, drawing a deep breath. “I brought the pears you were craving, love.” he murmured, lifting his head and freeing one hand to reach for the plate of fruit, trying to ignore the way Kakashi was _rocking_ in his lap.

Kakashi sighed and unwound himself a little, smiling. “Thank you, koibito.” he said, and dipped his head to take the slice of pear from Iruka’s hand, the barest trace of his tongue and then teeth sliding over Iruka’s skin. He smirked a little as he chewed, then swallowed.

 _Mischief_ , Iruka thought, and smiled as he reached for another piece. Kakashi was needy, sometimes cold, wounded and fucked up, and sometimes he was _very bad_ at letting Iruka take care of him, but Iruka _adored_ his jounin omega.

“You’re perfect, love.” Iruka praised, smoothing a hand over Kakashi’s cheek, and he pinked, leaning closer.


	57. Old Wounds

Iruka twitched in startlement as something damp and warm brushed his lower back, then bit back a cry of pain as the sudden movement made the steady ache in his back he had been trying to rest away - and ignore - spike into stabbing agony.

An apologetic whine made him smile despite the pain. It hadn’t been Kakashi’s fault, and he murmured that assurance to his lover.

Kakashi whined again, softer, and nuzzled up Iruka’s spine, the bed shifting under his weight as he put a paw on the other side of Iruka’s body. Iruka wondered vaguely how he had even got _up_ on the bed without Iruka noticing - or moving it enough to pain him.

Iruka gasped as Kakashi nuzzled him again, then settled, heavy and warm and soft with his thick, fluffy fur, to lie down directly _on_ Iruka’s back, half crushing him. He grit his teeth, _ow_ , but. . .

Kakashi nosed his ear and he shifted a little, reaching for his lover. Kakashi’s muzzle nudged into his palm. He wasn’t letting _all_ his weight rest on Iruka, and the pressure and warmth were offering bracing support and easing the ache he carried a little.

Iruka would never have guessed it would _help_. He still hurt, and he could feel the sharper pain held just in abeyance, but he took the comfort for what it was and closed his eyes, relaxing under Kakashi and pushing his muscles to go completely limp.


	58. Open Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was discussing #53, Promise, with a friend, Badger, and this idea sparked amongst the Feels~

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked up from the vegetables he was chopping towards his lover, humming.

Iruka smiled. “Open both eyes.” he said, voice soft.

Kakashi hesitated, but only for a moment. “’ruka?” He pushed the soft patch up and opened his Sharingan.

Iruka moved towards him as he felt the pull on his chakra, reaching up to cup his cheek, every movement burning into his memory in perfect detail. “I love you.” Iruka said softly, and kissed Kakashi, barely a feathery brush. “Close your eyes, love.”

Kakashi did as he was told, the memory etched crystal clear in his mind, and smiled as he nuzzled into another kiss.

* * *

“Open both eyes.”

Kakashi did, the Sharingan pulling at his chakra as he instantly took in Iruka kneeling astride his waist, pulling his hair from its ponytail to fall around his face as Kakashi reached for him.

Iruka grinned, bending down, his hair falling around them as he brushed a kiss over first Kakashi’s scarred cheek, then the other, slow and lingering. “I missed you.” he murmured, lips brushing Kakashi’s skin, eyes meeting his own. Kakashi made a soft sound, tilting his head up and catching a barely-there kiss as their noses brushed.

“Close them.” Iruka said, and Kakashi sighed as he did, hands sliding up Iruka’s hips and around his back.

Iruka settled down on top of him, warm and heavy and solid, and Kakashi held him tight, mind circling his collection of sharp-edged, perfect memories of his lover as he rubbed his cheek against Iruka’s.

* * *

“Kakashi.” Iruka pressed close to Kakashi’s back, hands sliding up over his chest.

Kakashi relaxed just a little, trying not to lean into him, eye fluttering closed.

“Come here.” Iruka tugged at him, and Kakashi turned willingly away from the battlefield, feeling raw and worn. “Look at me.” Iruka said, stroking his jaw, and Kakashi whined softly even as he began to comply. “Both eyes. Look _only_ at me.”

Kakashi obeyed despite his exhaustion, his vision filled with Iruka’s face, slightly dirty but unbruised. Iruka smiled at him, drawing him in until their brows rested together and all he could see was Iruka, barely more than his eyes. “You’re here with me. I’m safe. We will be all right.”

Kakashi swallowed thickly, eyes burning.

“Close them before you fall down.” Iruka said gently, and Kakashi’s breath caught as he did. Iruka kissed just below the Sharingan, then pulled his hitai-ate down to shield it once more.

“Love you.” Kakashi said softly, the crisp, perfect memory joining dozens of other tiny moments of Iruka burned into his mind, all of them prompted by his lover’s soft order.


	59. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't any more minifics written for these two at the moment, so there will be an update tomorrow only if I write more today . . . if not, they'll be back at an unpredictable time in the future. . .

Iruka sniffled and blew his nose, gathering his blanket around himself a little more and shuffling through the apartment. He was miserable and his boyfriend was _home_ \- or he thought so; he was not at his best and Kakashi slipped all too easily into perfect soundlessness - but he hadn’t seen Kakashi for-

He was in the kitchen, at the stove. Iruka sniffed, but his sinuses were so clogged he couldn’t smell anything anyway. “Kashi?”

“Hello, koibito.” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Iruka, stirring the pot before him, scattering something else into it, then covering it. “Hungry?”

“Not really.” Iruka said thickly as Kakashi crossed the kitchen towards him. “What’re you making?”

“You need to eat anyway.” Kakashi said gently, and leaned up, kissing Iruka’s brow, hands settling around his shoulders. “Chicken soup.”

“You make chicken soup?” Iruka said with some confusion.

“You seemed pretty sick of okayu.” Kakashi said gently, and Iruka realised belatedly he was being steered back through the doorway into the living room. He didn’t have the energy to protest, and Kakashi brought him to the couch, settling him there easily. “I thought it might be a nice change but still be easy on you.”

Iruka sniffed and Kakashi handed him a tissue. “Thank you.” Iruka mumbled into it, blowing his nose. He slouched back and could barely muster the energy to be mortified as Kakashi took it from his hand, then gently wiped snot from his face. Being sick was _exhausting_ , and disgusting.

“Why don’t you rest here until the soup is done?” Kakashi murmured, stroking Iruka’s hair off his brow. He grimaced at the sweaty, lank feel of it. “If you feel up to it after dinner I’ll help you in the bath?”

“Thank you.” Iruka said again, too tired to put the achy, soft, huge feeling in his chest into words.

“Of course, koibito.” Kakashi kissed the top of his head and moved away, back to the kitchen, as Iruka sank towards a doze.


	60. Parental Panic (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few enablers may have helped me off on the beginnings of a new small arc for these boys last night~

Ikkaku hurried back out to the garden, putting the basket of laundry down and looking around for Iruka - he’d been left to himself only for a very short time, and he’d been happily absorbed in shredding leaves off a low bush when Ikkaku walked away, but. . . Well, if Iruka’s short life had taught Ikkaku anything it was that it took remarkably little time for mischief to happen when it came to his son.

He found Iruka almost exactly where he had been when Ikkaku ducked inside, and relaxed. Then the bright shape beside his son registered properly and he turned again. His fingers twitched on the kakebuton he had been about to hang up, then he dropped it as he rushed towards Iruka.

He was halfway there when he realised that while Iruka - laughing happily, his face bright with his glee as he pulled - had his hands buried in grey-white fur, and Ikkaku could see the flash of bright fangs. . .

The small wolf that had appeared by his son while he wasn’t looking was not snapping at Iruka, even as he _yanked_ at his double-handful of fur, pulling the creature closer. Ikkaku still didn’t slow down, and he reached Iruka quickly, catching hold of him as the wolf licked his cheek.

Ikkaku’s hands wrapped around Iruka’s waist and the wolf snarled. Ikkaku yanked Iruka up out of range, stepping back even as he realised belatedly that the wolf was barely more than a cub, all huge paws and slightly floppy ears. He’d intended to follow through by striking out, but he hesitated.

Then sharp fangs sank into his calf and he yelped, stifling a curse. Iruka _shrieked_ unhappily, and Ikkaku tried to soothe him only to see his son was reaching down, eyes fixed on the wolf cub that was tearing into his leg. Iruka cried out something Ikkaku couldn’t make out over his own muffled curses as he tried to extract himself from the wolf’s teeth with Iruka fighting to squirm out of his arms.

“Iruka!” Ikkaku scolded, hoping to make him stop, and the wolf barked, leaping unexpectedly. Ikkaku’s heart seized as he turned away, shielding Iruka, and the wolf knocked him off balance.

Iruka cried out again as they fell, this time in pain, and Ikkaku scrambled up off his back, reaching for his son who had tumbled out of his arms. The wolf cub was gently nuzzling and licking a scraped knee as Iruka wailed and clung to one fluffy ear and the soft ruff across the wolf’s shoulders.

Ikkaku looked at his own bloodily savaged calf - _fuck_ that hurt - and back at the wolf cosying up to his son, then set his jaw and moved towards them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57494074)


	61. Kashi (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57447994/)

“Be good, Iruka!”

Iruka laughed and grabbed at another leaf, ignoring his Daddy’s calm voice. He pulled and pulled until it came loose, then nearly toppled over backwards. A very different sound made him wriggle and turn, rocking backwards, just in time to see his Kashi squeeze through under the fence, fur fluffing up against the wood.

“Kashi!” Iruka cried, clapping his hands and then reaching out for Kashi impatiently.

He grinned as he hauled himself out of the narrow space under the fence, ears perking and tail wagging, and pranced towards Iruka. Iruka giggled and leaned into Kashi as he came close, falling sideways and snuggling into his soft fur.

Kashi whined and nuzzled him, pushing against Iruka in return, and Iruka yelped as he started to overbalance again. He caught hold of Kashi’s fur to keep himself up, and Kashi nuzzled his neck, making him giggle as soft fur and tickly whiskers brushed his skin.

Iruka tugged and played with Kashi’s fur and he wound himself closer around Iruka in turn, soft, tickly tongue sweeping over Iruka’s cheek. Iruka giggled again and leaned into his Kashi, snuggly and warm.

Kashi _wriggled_ , and Iruka tugged at him again, catching more fur, before realising he was sitting steadier and not going to fall - Kashi had pushed him back up. Iruka grinned at him and he cocked his head, fluffy tail wagging as he lowered his head and chest, front paws splaying out by Iruka’s legs.

Iruka pouted, grabbing for Kashi again, trying to get him back, and Kashi bounced up with a happy croon and licked his cheek.

Iruka felt the air huff out of him as hands grabbed him unexpectedly and Kashi made an angry sound; Iruka tensed to yell before he realised it was Daddy, and pouted, whining to get back to his Kashi, reaching down as Kashi followed to get closer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57544486)


	62. Unsanctioned Visit (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57494074/)

Kakashi paused, one paw in the air, and tipped his muzzle up, scenting. His tail wagged and he bounded away as Dad continued to stride towards home; tracking his ‘ruka was easy and it only took a few moments longer to dig out enough of a hollow to wriggle under the fence between them that he could squeeze beneath.

He could have shifted back and gone over the fence, but he was through and to ‘ruka quick enough, nuzzling and wrapping himself around ‘ruka as he clung and giggled.

Kakashi cuddled him affectionately, happy to have found him again. Dad and Mama had said he would get to see Iruka again ‘soon’, but he’d seen the looks they exchanged and the lack of specifics was . . . unusual, especially for Mama. So he was very pleased to have found his ‘ruka for himself.

Although Dad had been heading home and would probably circle back to look for him soon if he hadn’t already, Kakashi had his ‘ruka close now. He closed his eyes, tail wagging, and nestled his cheek against Iruka’s shoulder.

He startled as Iruka was suddenly pulled away, and he snarled before he had quite realised it was Iruka’s Dad who had grabbed him.

. . .but he didn’t give Iruka _back_ , even as he looked down and met Kakashi’s eyes, he only moved further away.

Kakashi lunged, biting; he _could_ bite in this shape, there was no venom above his wolf teeth. He didn’t bite too hard, he just wanted his ‘ruka to come back, and Iruka was crying for him, surely Iruka’s Dad could see that?

Iruka’s Dad scolded him and half-stumbled, and Kakashi snarled again, leaping to get closer. He barked as he leapt again, twisting and shoving against Iruka’s Dad, knocking him down. Iruka spilled out of his arms with a cry, and Kakashi pounced after his ‘ruka immediately, crooning comfortingly and inspecting him for injuries.

His knee was scraped and his face wet with sudden tears, and Kakashi licked them away, then turned his attention to the slightly bloodied knee. Iruka clung to him, catching one ear in his fist, and Kakashi moved closer, crooning again.

“Get _away_ from him!” Iruka’s Dad yelled, and Kakashi folded his ears back and bared his fangs. Iruka began to cry again, fists tightening in Kakashi’s fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57691102)


	63. Cub and Wolf (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57544486/)

Hauling Iruka higher in his arms, Ikkaku kicked out as the wolf cub approached, moderating the blow a little but-

The wolf needed to get _away from his son_. He connected hard with its ribs and immediately turned to steady himself, backing away.

Ikkaku tightened his grip on Iruka as he kept crying. He bounced his son gently, trying to soothe Iruka without looking away from the wolf, continuing to put space between them.

His head shot up as something moved-

Ikkaku’s breath caught. He’d already identified the wolf going after his son as a cub, but- _That_ was a wolf.

A huge silvery-white wolf that had cleared the fence into their garden easily, and it was _very_ clear as it approached that the one already here, that had been so intent upon his son, was just a cub.

 _Fuck_ , Ikkaku thought, heart racing, throat tight, bracing himself to bolt for the house as the wolf all but charged towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57753769)


	64. Wriggling (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57691102/)

Sakumo huffed, attempting to retrace his cub’s steps to the point where Kakashi had split away on his own and track him. Sakumo wasn’t sure _when_ Kakashi had fallen behind and then _wandered off_ , and they’d covered a good bit of ground together.

A very familiar sharp _yip_ caught his attention and Sakumo burst into a run that swiftly ate up the distance separating them, not pausing when he reached a tall fence, gathering himself for a leap that carried him clear over the top. Kakashi was toppled over on his side, rolling to his paws, an adult nin over him and snagging a familiar toddler from the ground. Sakumo snarled as he bounded to his own cub.

Iruka, that was the boy, the one that his cub had taken to so immediately upon meeting him almost two weeks ago.

Sakumo snatched Kakashi by the scruff, pulling him away. Kakashi yowled mournfully and Iruka _sobbed_ , reaching out and wailing. Sakumo paused in his turn, one paw in the air. Kakashi kicked and whined needily, dangling from Sakumo’s grip, and Iruka’s tiny hands grabbed at the air.

His father turned towards the house, keeping his eyes on Sakumo and Kakashi, and Kakashi’s whine drew out into an ear-splitting, desperate cry. Sakumo pushed off the ground with his other forepaw and shifted shapes, rising to stand on human feet.

He opened his jaw with a grimace, releasing Kakashi’s scruff from between his teeth and catching his cub in his arms.

Iruka’s father stumbled, catching himself immediately and turning towards them, eyes wide and looking a little wan. Iruka kept crying, and Kakashi wriggled in Sakumo’s arms, yipping insistently, paws scrabbling over Sakumo’s chest and arms as he tried to get loose.

Sakumo spat out a bit of his cub’s fur, rubbing his tongue over his fangs. “I believe they were trying to play.” he said evenly. “As they have before.” he added, with a little more bite.

Kakashi wriggled again, a little more forcefully, then shifted shape, leaning out of Sakumo’s arms. “’ruka!” he cried, and Iruka wailed louder, fighting his father’s hold as he tried to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58496863)


	65. Worrying Wails (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/57753769/)

Kohari woke to the jarring, heart-fluttering sound of her son wailing. It was not a restful end to a nap that had not been the most restful to begin with, troubled dreams unsettling her mind. She took a few deep breaths. Ikkaku had Iruka. Everything was fine, she was sure.

Iruka continued to cry, great sobbing wails, however, and Kohari rolled out of bed and hurried through the house. The sound was a little muffled, but. . .

Kohari stepped out the back door and hurried down the stairs to her husband. He was holding Iruka, but Iruka was still crying heartbrokenly. Kohari was so focused on her son that it took her a few moments longer to see-

“Ah- White Fang-sama.” Kohari said, pausing with her hands halfway to Iruka. “What. . . What brings you here?” she asked awkwardly as she completed the gesture, eyeing the man and his own son in his arms. The boy was leaning out of his arms, fighting Sakumo’s gentle hold, hands outstretched as he called Iruka’s name.

“Kakashi was hoping to play with Iruka again.” Hatake said evenly, and Kakashi _howled_.

“Kashi! Kashi!” Iruka demanded, face red and wet, squirming away from her hands. “Mommy!”

Kohari wasn’t quite sure - Kakashi was clearly rather older than Iruka, she didn’t want her son to be hurt, either by a careless older child or by his growing bored with a baby and beginning to ignore Iruka - but. . . “Of course. Ah,” she paused, rocking Iruka, “has something happened?”

“Mommy down!” Iruka demanded, and Kohari frowned slightly, but crouched and allowed Iruka to slide down to the grass.

Sakumo let his son down as well and Kohari’s jaw dropped despite herself as the boy changed into a bright-furred little wolf and bounded towards them. She twitched, defensive, but suppressed the reaction - the wolf had been a child moments before, Sakumo’s son, it was _not_ a wild animal.

Her heart still fluttered uneasily as he approached, even when Iruka happily reached for him, fingers catching in his fur, and his tail started to wag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58545859)


	66. Explanations (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58496863/)

“I- Ah. I had no idea. . .” Ikkaku floundered and Sakumo watched impassively, not feeling particularly inclined to rescue the man.

Kohari finished wrapping the bandage around his bloodied calf and rose, and Sakumo glanced to where the cubs were playing not far away. Kakashi was still in his wolf form and was bouncing low on his paws, then back up as Iruka hid his face and peeked by turns, counting in what seemed to be irregular, randomly chosen numbers.

“So I gathered.” Sakumo said dryly after a moment, turning his attention back to the adults.

“Would you . . . possibly be willing to explain a few things?” Kohari asked, and Sakumo snorted, but acquiesced, tilting his head. “And,” she paused, “you’re sure your son truly wishes to play with Iruka? He’s . . . so much older. . .”

“Kakashi will be gentle.” Sakumo promised, smiling at her. That was an entirely understandable concern, and though _he_ knew his cub would never hurt Iruka, he could not fault Iruka’s mother for being uncertain and protective of her own cub. “And he is very fond of Iruka. He truly does wish to play with Iruka, or simply to be with him.”

Ikkaku made an uncomfortable noise and Sakumo ignored him.

* * *

Iruka giggled and grabbed at Kashi as he peeked again, and Kakashi, darting away, circled back immediately and pushed into his hands, cuddly and warm and soft. Iruka sighed, snuggling into his Kashi, a yawn shaking his body.

Kashi whined and licked his cheek, and Iruka blinked sleepily. Kashi nudged his shoulder and nuzzled his face, and Iruka sank down sideways with his gentle nudges, sliding down to rest on Kakashi’s side and the grass. He curled into Kashi happily, tucking his legs up closer to himself and giggling as Kashi’s tail tickled against his legs, wagging.

He cuddled his face into the soft fur and mumbled a little as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58590817)


	67. Promised Playdate (cub clinging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58545859)

“Well. . . Here we are.”

Iruka wriggled, looking up at Mommy. “Kashi?” he asked, tugging at her collar.

Mommy softened a little. “Yes, sweetie. Kashi lives here.” She pointed, and Iruka turned around to look. “You’re going to play with Kashi today; you’re going to stay with Kashi and _his_ Mommy, until I come back tonight.”

“Kashi!” Iruka said, clapping his hands. Mommy or Daddy often left for the day, or a few days, and he was used to it; they always came back. Today his Kashi would be there!

* * *

“Mama?” Kakashi knew he was fussing, but he’d been _promised_ , and it had been a _long time_.

“Yes, precious?” Mama said, glancing down at him.

“My ‘ruka?” Kakashi asked hopefully.

“They will be here soon.” Mama said patiently, stroking his hair, and Kakashi grinned. “I believe, as long as Iruka is comfortable here, his mother plans to let him stay all day.”

Kakashi whined happily, wriggling, and Mama laughed, smiling down at him.


	68. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested to me when I posted [this list of three word dialogue prompts](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/) recently.

“Oh, _use your imagination_.” Iruka snapped, flicking the book closed and sliding it back onto the shelf. He crossed the room, then hesitated at the door.

There had been silence for a few beats too long. He turned back.

Kakashi was still standing where Iruka had left him, one hand up and open where he’d been holding the book. He lowered it slowly as he turned, head tilting, eye narrowing.

Iruka actually felt a frisson of unease at the suddenly-predatory lines of Kakashi’s body. It wasn’t as though he _forgot_ his friend was a dangerous man, but. . .

Kakashi usually went to such lengths not to seem it, it was always a shock to the system when the barest hints were suddenly shown. Not . . . entirely in an unpleasant way, although Iruka reserved judgement as he took half a step backwards with Kakashi prowling towards him.

“Are you suggesting my imagination is lacking?” Kakashi asked, voice low, as he stepped into Iruka’s space. He took another step back and hit the wall by the door, breath catching.

“Ah- I was only _suggesting_ ,” Iruka said, frowning and lifting his chin a fraction, “that if it’s _not_ , you are certainly not putting it to _use_ properly.” he said challengingly.

Kakashi braced a hand against the wall, passing over Iruka’s shoulder. “Perhaps,” he said, voice low, “I should _prove it to you_.”

Iruka pressed his shoulders back against the wall, lips pursing. “As though you would even have the-”

He broke off, startled, eyes wide, as Kakashi’s mouth was suddenly against his, warm and thin and- “ _Oh!_ ”

Kakashi didn’t press firmly, already drawing back, sharp gaze meeting Iruka’s.

“Don’t you dare.” Iruka breathed, grabbing the collar of Kakashi’s flak vest and yanking him close. Kakashi grinned, and Iruka froze for a moment, fingers twitching. His mouth was thin and sharp and slightly crooked, the scar just touching his upper lip, and he had just-

“Do you need a moment?” Kakashi asked, the _utter snot_ , and Iruka scowled at him. He laughed softly, eye lighting with mischief, the tips of too-sharp teeth just showing.

Iruka dragged him into another kiss, biting at his lower lip and making him _yip_. Iruka laughed against his mouth and Kakashi growled, half a laugh himself, pressing bodily against Iruka and caging him against the wall, returning the nip a little more gently. It still made Iruka’s lip sting and he shivered, fingers flexing on Kakashi’s collar.

Iruka swallowed, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. “Not,” he said, voice steady, “very imaginative.” He arched his eyebrows challengingly.

“I’ve hardly gotten started.” Kakashi gave him a sharp little grin.


	69. Strong Hatchling (feather's magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from a Kohari POV minific that was in Coil and Croon yesterday! #388, [Gift and Omen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670051/chapters/58637017).

Ikkaku lifted his head at the sound of his mate calling. He returned the call but didn’t move away from where he was tucked close around their egg, wings sheltering it.

Kohari swooped in through the door, and Ikkaku slid one wing down, stretching out a hand as she came close, shifting into her true form. They linked hands and Ikkaku drew his mate’s hand to their egg, showing rather than telling her that the little one was trembling inside, preparing to break out.

Kohari’s breath caught and she pressed herself closer still, nuzzling Ikkaku’s face as they bent around their egg, their little one. The shell began to crack, and they drew their wings in tight to one another, sheltering the little one as they began to break out, taking their first proper breaths with a worrying little gasp.

Ikkaku’s heart seized. No, no. . . Not again, not this far, not when the egg had been safe and warm and-

Tiny downy wings, wet and thin, spread, the hatchling chirping at them, his voice small but strong. Ikkaku sobbed with relief as he clung to his mate, her arms delicately scooping up their hatchling, cradling him to her chest.

He was breathing well, he was _speaking to them_ , in his little nonsense chirps; he wriggled, damp wings puffing against Kohari’s chest. Ikkaku folded his wings around them both, bowing his head, eyes fixed on the little one as he silently gave thanks for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended the Umino as not-quite-tengu, not-quite-a-few-other-things; magical bird-people of their very own kind, at least.
> 
> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58733458)


	70. Introductions and Old Gifts (feather's magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646/chapters/58689592/)

“Er. . . Mom?”

Kohari’s brows rose at the tone in her son’s voice, and she rose, shaking her wings and making her way out to see what he was up to. She paused halfway through the door.

Iruka wasn’t alone - there was a huge wolf at his back, half-concealed by the way he held his wings. He folded them away and Kohari had a moment to catch a glimpse of the purple streaks on the wolf’s face before he shifted as well, into a nearly-human shape.

“Mom, this is . . . my mate.” Iruka said, and Kohari’s gaze snapped away from the wolf’s face and the dark shadow in his bright hair to her son. “Kakashi.”

“Yo.” Kakashi said, raising a hand, then yelped as Iruka smacked him with a wing. He laughed, and Kohari’s eyes lit on the feather hanging in his wild silver hair; dark and barred with golden brown. Very familiar. “Hello, Kohari-san.” He bowed his head.

Kohari glided down to the earth. “Hello, Kakashi.” she said, eyeing him. Purple stripes on his face, along his eyes and nose as had been on his cheeks and muzzle in his other shape. That was without a doubt her feather in his hair, as well, and as she grew closer she could feel the magic bound up in it.

Kohari remembered _everything_ about the day her Iruka had been hatched - her fifth egg and the only one to hatch and to _live_ , her bright darling boy - and she remembered the wolfcub and his unusual family she had seen on her way home to him then. She had enjoyed watching him play, had gifted him the feather willingly for his joy, and taken the sight of his happy family as a sign for her own.

And so it had been.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Kohari said honestly, clasping Kakashi’s hand in her own, claws flexing.

Kakashi bowed, Kohari’s feather swaying where it was bound in his hair. It wasn’t the only one he wore, she saw; two small feathers with a pattern at least as familiar as her own were bound with crimson thread at his ear on the other side. Kohari cut her gaze to her son and found him smiling, his jaw tilted up just a bit in the stubborn set he had inherited from her.


	71. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested to me when I posted [this list of three word dialogue prompts](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/) recently.
> 
> Happy Birthday Iruka-sensei today! I've also posted a KakaIru birthday fluflet (part of the Domestic Wolf series) today: [A (Not) Late Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382297).

Iruka huffed, dropping his armful of scrolls onto his desk and turning to face his boyfriend. His very unhelpful boyfriend, who was currently making a face like he’d done something worthy of praise by offering that last suggestion. Iruka’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to handle a horde of a dozen or more pre-genin?” he asked, tipping his head in a jerky little gesture.

“Well,” Kakashi _was_ a smart man; his expression shifted immediately as he clearly tried to figure out Iruka’s sudden change in mood, “no, but-”

“ _Use your imagination_ , then, _try_ ,” Iruka said sharply, stepping back to his boyfriend’s side and poking his forehead, fingertips tapping against the metal of his hitai-ate, “you’re supposed to be such a _genius_ , so _think_!”

Kakashi made a wounded sound, and Iruka huffed expectantly, crossing his arms.

“Using my imagination in that situation,” Kakashi said, lips pursing slightly beneath his mask, “just makes me think ‘I would rather run three solo S-ranks back to back than have Iruka’s job’.”

Iruka was startled into a laugh, and Kakashi caught his hands as he eased his posture.

“I am not going to be much help in ‘how to handle pre-genin’ or ‘how to teach’ . . . anything.” Kakashi said, and Iruka snorted. “Not unless just talking it out will help.” He pulled Iruka’s hands up and kissed the heel of one.

“I suppose you are at least smart enough to recognise your limitations.” Iruka said dryly.

“And recognise that you’re a wonder.” Kakashi said, and Iruka snorted, but the corners of his mouth were tugging up all the same. “To be able to handle all you do, and it’s clear how much your students rely on you . . . and love you for it.”


	72. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested to me when I posted [this list of three word dialogue prompts](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/) recently.
> 
> I posted 5 KakaIru fics for the [KakaIru Mini Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KakaIru_Mini_Bang) this past week, among many others who participated, well worth going to check out all the works!

Catching the senbon as it fell, Iruka ignored Genma’s gaping expression and walked past him. Iruka set the senbon down atop the nearest cabinet as he rifled through the scrolls in his other arm, practically able to recognise the colour-coded jikusaki by feel.

“You- You did _what_.” Genma asked weakly.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He tipped his head, looking over his shoulder at Genma as he shoved a scroll into its proper place. “What I _did_ was get fucking tired of his apparent inability to actually _speak_.”

“You-”

“Yes, yes,” Iruka waved a hand, then put away another scroll, “I know, I approached a jounin, I played a prank on an ‘unbalanced jounin’, I must have lost my senses, I-”

“Is that how you talk about us in the Archives? Why _sensei_.”

Iruka nearly dropped the three scrolls still in the crook of his arm as his eyes widened. He whirled to find Kakashi barely a breath behind him and only just stopped himself before he could jerk backwards into the cabinet.

Genma gestured behind him, vaguely apologetic, and then scooped up his senbon and _slipped out the door_.

Iruka fumed, glaring after him and contemplating revenge.

“My dogs are all bright orange.” Kakashi said conversationally, and Iruka’s gaze snapped back to him. _All_ of them? He’d done better than he had expected, then. . . “I don’t suppose you would know anything about that.”

“Me?” Iruka’s eyes widened a little.

“You.” Kakashi said, then _laughed_ , stepping back and lounging up against the end of a shelf. “There was also a very interesting note on my last rejected mission report. Very . . . inappropriate for duty.” he said archly.

Iruka coughed. “Ah-” He eyed Kakashi carefully. “And how do you feel about . . . that?”

“I think you have been at _least_ as bad about roundabout overtures,” Kakashi said, somehow conveying a smirk through his mask; Iruka shouldn’t have been surprised, he certainly _pouted_ well enough through it, “and have limited high ground at this point.”

“That. . . That doesn’t answer my question.” Iruka said, eyes narrowing.

“Oh?” Kakashi’s eye closed as he smiled at Iruka. “I wasn’t aware you _asked_ a question, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka stared at him for a moment, mouth half-open. “Oh, fuck you.”

“Is _that_ your question?” Kakashi asked pleasantly.

Iruka tilted his head. “Would you?” he asked, arching a brow. He was gratified to see Kakashi’s eye widen, his posture tensing for a moment.

“Right _here_ , sensei?” Kakashi asked, not quite steady.

Iruka moved towards him, letting the scrolls fall to land on the cabinet. Genma could handle them; he’d left Iruka here. “Maybe not.” Iruka hummed, reaching out - _slowly_ , because he might be willing to fuck with jounin but he wasn’t _stupid_ \- and touching Kakashi’s flak vest over his belly. “But. . .”

“If you have a question. . .” Kakashi said leadingly, and Iruka huffed at him. Kakashi bent a little closer, eye warm. “Yes, Iruka.” he said quietly, mask almost brushing Iruka’s cheek, making his breath catch.

“I- Oh.” Iruka said, stupidly, because he hadn’t expected anything _else_ , but-

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it here, either.” Kakashi said against his ear, and Iruka’s eyes widened as he realised which question Kakashi was answering, his cheeks warming.

Kakashi smirked as he drew back, easily visible through his mask at this distance. “Perhaps. Sometime.”


	73. Tree-Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested to me when I posted [this list of three word dialogue prompts](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/) recently.

“Ha!” Iruka cried, then ducked his head, covering his mouth as he looked around, crouched atop the fence. He wasn’t _supposed_ to be up here, and if his Mom caught him. . .

Neither of his parents appeared, and he grinned, then ran down the fence, a bit of chakra at his feet keeping him stuck to it on the way. He laughed as he leapt off and started running. He knew _exactly_ where he was going, and who he wanted to show off to first.

Iruka knew he _could_ go in the front - and he would be welcome, no matter who was home - but he wanted to _show off_. He hesitated, then ducked around and found a good spot on the wall. He focused and walked up the wall, twisting with care over the top, and-

A sharp bark made Iruka grin, looking out over the garden. Kakashi loped across the huge space, shifting shapes between one pace and the next.

“I did it!” Iruka cried, then _jumped_ , clear off the top of the wall and down to slam into Kakashi. They tumbled through the undergrowth, not hard enough to hurt, and Iruka laughed as Kakashi huffed and crooned.

“You figured it out!” Kakashi said, squeezing him tighter as they sprawled on the earth, tangled together.

“I did!” Iruka said again, wriggling happily and then flinging his arms around Kakashi’s skinny shoulders. “You were right, it was _easy_!”

Iruka jumped as Kakashi’s nose nudged against his neck, then cuddled closer into his friend. “I’m proud of you.” Kakashi said, nosing his ear, and Iruka grinned, lifting his head to meet Kakashi’s eyes.


	74. Rough Day

Iruka scanned the knot of people near the gates, looking for a distinctive splash of silver - Kakashi did rather stand out, though he was also unreasonably sneaky even for a ninja.

It didn’t take long before he spotted his lover, and he grinned as he stepped out of the nook he’d been perched in to watch from, heading straight for Kakashi.

His head came up as Iruka got within ten paces, and he froze, a strange look flitting through his visible eye. Iruka moved a little quicker, catching up to him, reaching out as Kakashi did the same more subtly, the backs of his fingers brushing Iruka’s hip.

“What’s that look for?” Iruka asked, cupping Kakashi’s jaw, smile softening a little.

Kakashi nuzzled into Iruka’s touch and shook his head, eye heavy-lidded. “Nothing. It’s just. . .” He sighed, leaning close to Iruka, and Iruka took his weight, free arm sliding around his waist. “It’s been a very long day.” Kakashi said wanly.

Iruka rubbed their noses together. “Well, perhaps we can make sure it has a better end, at least.” he said quietly, and Kakashi rumbled affectionately, closing his eye and leaning his cheek against Iruka’s for a moment. “Come home with me, pet.”

Kakashi hummed agreement and let Iruka tug him along, shepherding him through the village by quieter roads towards Iruka’s apartment.


	75. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/s and light bondage in today's.

“Now, now,” Iruka said, slanting a smirk up at Kakashi as he panted, whining softly, “be a good darling, mm?”

He stroked Kakashi’s cock just the right side of too rough with a slide that looked careless, and Kakashi’s hips jerked. He couldn’t move much more - his wrists were crossed where they were stretched up past his head and laced with a light, chakra-reinforced chain binding them to the headboard, and his long legs were likewise bound and stretched out towards the bottom corners of the bed.

Iruka bent, kissing his belly just below his ribs, and laced a leather band around his cock, watching Kakashi’s face more than his own hands, more than familiar with the toy.

A light pat to his hip and Kakashi stayed still without need for words, though his muscles trembled and his fangs had drawn beads of blood from his lower lip as he watched Iruka avidly, eye dark with need.

Iruka slid up astride him, groaning quietly at the deep down achy _throb_ of want, and stroked his cock again, making him whine softly. Iruka smiled, shifting carefully and sinking down on the impressive length, head tipping back as Kakashi filled him up perfectly, just the faintest edge of a burn in his muscles as he was stretched just a little further than he had prepared himself.

He didn’t take Kakashi this way often, but _ohh_ when he was in the mood for it. . .

“You’re so good, Kakashi.” Iruka praised, voice throaty and rough. He rocked his hips and Kakashi moaned, muscles tightening all the way up his stomach and chest. He tugged at the chain binding his wrists, arms flexing restlessly.

If he was this on edge, this quickly, this was going to be _delightful_ fun, Iruka thought, arching his back and sliding his hands over Kakashi’s chest before slowly pushing himself up and sinking back down. Iruka was teasing them both, now, not yet really fucking himself on Kakashi’s cock - the way he wanted to, and he _would_.

Just not quite yet.

Iruka leaned down, biting his lip as his muscles tightened around Kakashi’s cock, shifting inside him. He brushed a kiss to Kakashi’s jaw. “You’re _so_ good for me, aren’t you, Kakashi?” he asked, and tugged Kakashi’s lower lip from between his teeth as he made a helplessly breathy little noise. “Whatever I want,” he kissed Kakashi, tasting traces of blood from his abused lower lip, “you’ll be that for me, won’t you?”

“Anything, Tatsujin.” Kakashi said, rough and heated. “I’d give you. . .”

Iruka kissed him roughly. “I know you would. My perfect darling.” He smiled, arching his back as he pushed himself up again, languidly rolling his hips, testing the feel of Kakashi’s cock inside him. “And right now,” he said, bracing himself easily, “I want to fuck you until I feel it all day at the mission desk tomorrow - maybe all _week_.”

Kakashi hissed as Iruka squeezed his cock and began to move up again, and Iruka felt his muscles flex as his body bowed upwards.

Iruka grinned, curling his fingers and dragging his short nails down Kakashi’s chest and stomach, just enough to bring up faint lines, and rocked himself down _hard_ , letting out a rough cry of pleasure as he took Kakashi’s cock in again, much quicker this time.

 _Ohhhh_ , yes, Iruka thought, moaning as he struggled to catch his breath, settling into a swift, demanding rhythm that made his thighs burn pleasantly as he fucked himself on Kakashi’s cock, riding his little twitchy arches.

Iruka wrapped a hand around his own cock, meeting Kakashi’s gaze. “I haven’t taken you like this in too long,” he said, stroking himself and pausing in his rhythm to rock firmly on Kakashi’s cock, feeling him tremble again, “maybe I’ll keep you under me, _in me_ like this,” he rocked again, “all,” he leaned forwards, beginning to rise, “afternoon.”

Kakashi keened sharply, throwing his head back as Iruka sank down again and squeezed around him. “A- _Anything_ , Tatsujin,” he said again, ragged, “please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for some time on what felt right for Kakashi to use as a title/love term for Iruka here; Tatsujin (達人) for 'master' (as in an accomplished/respected person).


	76. Rough Night, Soft Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written a little while ago for a [friend](https://keithyeety.tumblr.com/) who was having a less than great morning. The face-touching is entirely because of that. ;)

“’ruka-nii?”

Iruka turned a little, careful not to knock Naruto down as he tugged at the hem of Iruka’s slouchy sweater again. “Mm?”

“Is something wrong with Kaka-nii?” Naruto asked, eyes wide, not quite pouting.

Iruka lifted his gaze from his hip-high little brother to his bedroom door. It was partially open, but the room beyond was dark. “He’s having a . . . rough day.” Iruka said softly, crouching to be on Naruto’s level and smiling, trying not to think about the screaming nightmares that had kept torturing Kakashi all night. Iruka had refused to let him move to the couch, or move himself and leave Kakashi to suffer through them alone. “He’ll be all right.” He stroked Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto bit his lip, but nodded, and Iruka offered a hug, smile settling a little when Naruto all but hopped into his arms, clinging. Iruka sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Naruto’s head, rubbing his back.

Kakashi _would_ be all right, but it had been an unhappy start to the day.

“We’ll just remind him we love him, and we’re here, and he’ll feel better soon.” Iruka promised, voice low.

* * *

“. . .what are you doing?” Kakashi asked quietly, opening his eye and looking up at Naruto.

He was sitting mostly on Kakashi’s chest, which wasn’t a problem - he was probably a bit old for this, but the person who wound up sitting on Kakashi’s chest most often was _Gai_ , and Naruto’s weight was negligible in comparison - and he had his little hands splayed on Kakashi’s jaw and cheek.

“I love you!” Naruto said, and Kakashi blinked, tilting his head.

Naruto’s hand slid on his face, squeezing a little. “’ruka-nii said you were having a bad day.” Naruto said, sounding distressed, and Kakashi sighed, heart twisting. “This is how you make sure ‘ruka-nii knows you love him, I see you do it all the time, and ‘ruka-nii said you needed to remember it today!”

Kakashi looked up at him for a moment, his small, incredibly earnest face, and began to giggle. Naruto made a confused sound, and Kakashi reached up, tugging him down into a hug, pressing his nose against Naruto’s hair.

“I love you too.” he said softly. “Thank you, kit.”

Naruto made a happy sound and snuggled down on the bed beside Kakashi, tucked cosily in his arms.

It had been a rough night, but. . .

Kakashi’s gaze rose as Iruka peeked in the door, carrying a breakfast tray. It was looking up, he thought fondly, with his family here around him.


	77. Incentive

Kakashi went alarmingly still, and his eyebrow twitched.

Iruka’s eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Kakashi by the elbow, catching his attention. He focused on Iruka politely enough, tipping his head, and Iruka yanked him closer.

“ _Behave_ , and maybe your luck will be _very_ good tonight.” Iruka murmured in his ear, and Kakashi made an interested noise even as Iruka drew back.

“Does that mean I get you using your _fantastic_ mouth on me,” Kakashi asked, eye dropping to Iruka’s mouth and then flicking back up to meet his gaze, “or that you won’t murder me during this dinner?”

Iruka smirked, arching a brow. “Behave and find out.” he said archly, and moved ahead of Kakashi towards the door.

Kakashi sighed mournfully behind him and Iruka figured there was a slightly better than even chance he _would_ behave.

Maybe Iruka would even give him a _treat_ if he did. He stifled a laugh as Kakashi caught up to him, all but slinking, lean body brushing along his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom and ships with me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kalira_SM), [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org), or [Tumblr](http://kalira.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
